Avenir
by Maiachan5
Summary: Il l'a abandonnée, il est parti pour remplir des obligations, sans rien dire, lui envoyant juste une lettre en lui demandant d'être heureuse sans lui. Sakura décide alors de prendre son avenir en main. Mais trois ans plus tard...
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **Comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne sont pas les miens mais ceux de Clamp. Quand à l'histoire, c'est le pur fruit de mon imagination débordante et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Aussi, pour ceux que l'histoire intéresse, elle est finie. Je vais essayer de la poster régulièrement, mais j'essaie de vérifier chaque chapitre avant de le poster. Voilà ^^

Bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Prologue_**

- _Je t'aime…_

_Il lui avait susurré ces mots à l'oreille avec une douceur qui l'avait faite frémir, ces mots qu'elle aimait tant entendre et qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il avait plongé son regard dans ses yeux verts et l'avait embrassée avec passion avant de la faire sienne pour la première fois, leur première fois à tous les deux…_

Appuyée sur une balustrade sur le toit de l'école, Sakura repensait à cette fameuse nuit qui lui avait semblé être la première de toute sa vie. Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, ses baisers enfiévrés, ses mains qui la faisaient vibrer,…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, tout était fini, il l'avait laissée, il était parti, il ne lui avait rien dit. C'est seulement après quelques jours qu'elle avait reçu une lettre, une lettre d'adieu… « Je fais ça pour toi mon amour… Je dois partir… J'ai des obligations à remplir, et tu vas souffrir de cette distance entre nous. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi… Je fais ça pour toi… Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. Mon cœur saigne de devoir te quitter mais je préfère souffrir que d'imaginer que tu sois là, seule, à pleurer parce que tu ne me vois pas. Sois heureuse, trouve celui qui fera ton bonheur, s'il te plait. Adieu. Celui qui t'aimera toujours »

Oh oui, elle avait pleuré, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Pendant des jours, il suffisait quelqu'un mentionne le prénom de son amour parti, qu'elle voit un couple qui s'embrassait ou même un homme aller chez le fleuriste, pour qu'elle refonde en larme. Pendant des jours, Tomoyo, sa meilleure amie et sœur de cœur, avait tout essayé pour lui rendre le sourire, en vain.

Finalement, les larmes se tarirent, Sakura retrouva le sourire, même si la douleur au fond de son cœur était encore bien présente. Elle était redevenue la petite Sakura toujours pleine de vie aux yeux de tout le monde, seule sa famille et Tomoyo n'étaient pas dupes.

A présent, un an s'était écoulé, jours pour jours, depuis son départ. Elle s'était éloignée discrètement de son groupe d'amie, elle s'était isolée sur le toit de l'école et se laissait aller à ses souvenirs… La blessure était toujours là, aussi profonde, mais avec le temps, elle réussissait à faire taire la douleur, ou en tout cas, à la mettre entre parenthèses dans un coin de son cœur. Il lui avait demandé de vivre, vivre sans lui, d'être heureuse. Elle devait le faire, elle devait passer à autre chose, il était temps… Tomoyo le lui disait suffisamment souvent, elle l'encourageait à reprendre vraiment sa vie en main. « Ce n'est qu'en te trouvant quelqu'un d'autre que tu pourras vraiment refermer la blessure. Après tout tu as dix-huit ans ma Saki, tu as toute la vie devant toi ! Il faut en profiter ! » disait-elle souvent.

- C'est décidé, je vais reprendre ma vie en main, murmura-t-elle. Tant pis pour toi, tu as disparut de ma vie, alors je vais vivre sans toi !


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Ses longs cheveux châtains cascadant dans son dos, ses grands yeux verts étincelants rehaussés d'un léger maquillage, Sakura, à présent âgées de vingt et un ans, attendait patiemment son bus appuyée contre le bord de l'arrêt. Elle vit enfin le véhicule tant attendu apparaitre au coin de la rue. Il était vide à cette heure, il était assez tard puisqu'elle n'avait cours qu'à dix heure. Elle monta enfin, montra son abonnement au chauffeur et s'avança vers le fond du bus. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de chercher, elle savait qu'il était dans le fond à gauche, comme tous les jours, lui, Eriol.

- Bonjour princesse !

- Eriol ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es ma princesse Saki, et je veux le crier sur tous les toits !

- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu sors avec Tomoyo ?

- Tomoyo ? Mais c'est pas pareil ! Elle est ma reine, mon amour, mon cœur, la femme de ma vie ! déclara-t-il avec des étoiles dans ses yeux bleus. Toi tu es ma princesse et tu sais, une princesse, c'est plus bas dans la hiérarchie qu'une reine…

- Tu es irrécupérable… soupira-t-elle.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

- Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça ? dit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel alors qu'il passait ses bras autour des ses épaules.

Deux ans auparavant, elle avait rencontré Eriol. Ils étaient en cours ensemble, ils avaient choisi tout les deux la section droit à l'université. Sympathique, mignon comme tout, intelligent, elle avait tout de suite craqué pour lui. Quelques jours plus tard, ils sortaient ensemble. Mais ce fut de courte durée, ils avaient beau s'entendre à merveille, il n'y avait pas entre eux l'étincelle de l'amour… Ils avaient alors décidé d'être amis, puisque de toute façon ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amoureux. Et puis, qui a dit que l'amitié fille-garçon n'existait pas ? Quelques temps plus tard, Sakura avait eu la surprise de voir arriver Tomoyo arriver à l'université pour lui faire une surprise (elles avaient souvent cours aux mêmes heures et chacune à un bout de la ville, donc c'était chose rare que de se voir pendant ou à la fin des cours, elles se voyaient plus en soirée ou le week-end). Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en voyant que sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami avaient directement succombé au charme l'un de l'autre. Les faire sortir ensemble n'avait pas été chose facile, ils étaient tous les deux très perspicaces, mais uniquement quand ça ne les concernaient pas visiblement… Ils étaient aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre. Mais à force de persuasion, elle avait réussi à les convaincre de se déclarer. Depuis, ils vivaient le parfait amour, avec des hauts et des bas bien sûr, mais Sakura ne les avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

- Alors princesse, ça va comment avec Théo ?

- Super bien ! Il est super gentil, incroyablement adorable et mignon comme tout. Le seul problème c'est qu'il est jaloux de toi…

- Encore ? Mais il a toujours pas compris qu'on était juste ami ?

- Pff… Il dit que l'amitié fille-garçon ça n'existe pas. Et il ajoute aussi qu'on est sorti ensemble donc c'est qu'on était quand même attiré l'un par l'autre. Et puis tu m'appelles tout le temps _princesse_, il dit que c'est un signe.

- Mais je sors avec Tomoyo depuis plus d'un an, il dit quoi à ça ?

- Que tu peux très bien sortir avec elle tout en m'aimant quand même, qu'elle est juste un moyen pour toi d'être plus proche de moi…

- Je trouve ça pitoyable…

- Moi aussi… Mais j'ai réussi à lui faire promettre de ne plus aborder le sujet. Je lui ai dit que si je devais choisir entre mon meilleur ami et mon copain qui ne me fait pas confiance et qui n'a pas confiance en mes amis, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, même si je suis amoureuse de lui.

Après Eriol, elle était sortie avec plusieurs garçons, pour des durées variables, entre une soirée et deux mois (dans le meilleur des cas), sauf avec Théo. Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle était toujours aussi bien avec lui. Mais il y avait le problème de sa jalousie envers Eriol qu'elle supportait de moins en moins. Elle savait très bien qu'elle tenait beaucoup à Eriol et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, mais uniquement en tant qu'ami. Et si elle devait choisir, même si son cœur devait en souffrir, elle préférait choisir Eriol qui serait toujours là pour elle. Après tout, un ami c'est pour la vie, un petit ami peut ne faire que passer, elle était encore jeune et pourrait encore trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quand elle lui avait expliqué les choses, de manière moins crue évidemment, il s'était tu un moment avant de promettre de ne plus en parler. Il avait appris avec le temps qu'elle était tout à fait capable de faire ce genre de choses, elle l'avait déjà fait.

- Tu es toujours aussi intraitable à ce que je vois !

- Je tiens plus à ton amitié qu'à un petit ami qui n'a pas confiance en moi !

- Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose quand tu as plaqué Chris.

- Il voulait que j'arrête de te voir, que je supprime tous les numéros de garçons qu'il y avait sur mon portable et que je ne sorte pas sauf si c'était avec lui alors qu'on était ensemble depuis deux semaines. C'était un vrai malade ! dit-elle en adoptant une moue boudeuse.

- Allez, souris princesse ! Tu as un petit ami génial, d'accord il est jaloux mais c'est au moins la preuve qu'il tient à toi.

- Mouais…

- Et puis tu as un meilleur ami merveilleusement fabuleux qui sort avec ta merveilleusement fabuleuse meilleure amie. N'est-ce pas merveilleusement fabuleux ?

- Euh… Eriol, tu vas bien ?

- Merveilleusement bien !

- J'ai quelques doutes…

Le reste du trajet continua ainsi, entre les moqueries et les blagues. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à l'université pour leur premier cours de la semaine. Enchainant les cours, passant de classe en classe, ils finirent la journée sur les genoux avec une irrésistible envie de dormir. Ils allèrent tous les deux s'asseoir sur le banc à l'arrêt de bus, prêts à rentrer chez eux.

- Dis, ça t'intéresserait de venir chez nous ce soir ? Tomoyo serait contente, ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle ne t'as plus vue. En plus, je crois qu'elle a une robe à te faire essayer et un truc à te demander.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire (c'est-à-dire depuis à peu près un mois), Tomoyo et Eriol vivaient ensemble. Ils avaient décidé cela sur un coup de tête en passant devant la pancarte « à louer » de l'appartement. Ils étaient entrés et ils s'étaient directement sentis chez eux. Deux jours plus tard ils emménageaient, avec l'aide de Sakura qui avait été réquisitionnée parce que « c'est le devoir d'une meilleure amie d'aider quand les gens déménagent » (dixit Tomoyo qui trouvait toujours des excuses auxquelles on ne pouvait rien dire même si elles ne valaient pas grand-chose (c'est dur de faire autrement, elle les défendait à corps et à cri…) Sakura n'avait donc pas pu refuser) L'avantage était que l'appartement était situé à égale distance de leur école respective.

- Elle m'a encore vue il y a deux jours…

- Mais tu sais bien que deux jours sans toi, c'est une éternité pour Tomy ! répondit-il en riant.

- Je sais… Mais je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Théo m'a demandé de passer chez lui ce soir et je n'ai pas pu refuser…

- Oh d'accord, tu ne peux pas refuser à ton chéri, je comprends, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Après un trajet tout aussi mouvementé que le premier, Sakura rentra chez elle, dans son petit appartement en plein centre de la ville de Tokyo. Elle avait quitté la maison familiale car la meilleure école de droit se trouvait à Tokyo, mais elle rentrait régulièrement pour voir son père et son frère qui lui manquaient énormément. Au début, elle avait vécut avec Tomoyo, mais depuis que celle-ci avait emménagé avec Eriol, elle vivait seule. Mais elle cherchait un colocataire pour pouvoir diviser les charges qui étaient assez élevées pour elle seule. Le problème était qu'elle était assez difficile et jusqu'à présent, les seules personnes qui s'étaient présentées ne lui avaient pas plu, mais alors là par du tout. Théo lui avait bien proposé d'être son colocataire, mais elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec son petit copain tout de suite, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais il y avait aussi une impression qu'elle avait, comme quoi elle et lui, ce n'était pas une relation qui durerait très longtemps, même si elle était amoureuse de lui et même si elle était restée plus longtemps avec lui qu'avec les autres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais elle avait depuis longtemps appris à suivre ses intuitions. Et donc, elle préférait ne pas l'avoir pour colocataire avec le risque qu'ils se séparent et avoir des problèmes de colocations.

Elle rentra dans son appartement vide et soupira. Elle n'aimait pas être toute seule. Elle alla dans la cuisine et mangea un morceau juste pour se caler l'estomac en attendant d'arriver chez Théo. Elle passa ensuite dans la salle de bain, se doucha, s'habilla et reprit le bus en direction de chez son amoureux.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble, elle monta en vitesse les escaliers. Elle sonna à sa porte et il vint lui ouvrir. Grand, les cheveux longs presque blonds qui retombaient devant ses yeux noirs, habillé très simplement, il était craquant. La jeune fille sourit en le voyant, mais son sourire retomba bien en voyant l'air sombre qui marquait son visage.

- Théo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Entre, je t'expliquerai, dit-il d'une voix neutre en se retournant vers l'intérieur.

_Pourquoi il ne m'embrasse pas ?_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre d'attitude et elle sut à l'avance ce qui allait ce passer, elle l'avait fait suffisamment souvent… Elle le suivit avec le cœur lourd. Il l'invita à s'assoir sur le divan et lui demanda si elle voulait boire quelque chose. Sakura refusa, elle avait la gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoique ce soit. Il s'assit alors en face d'elle et commença à parler.

- Saki… Tu sais… Je… Ce que je veux te dire n'est pas facile à…

- Je t'en supplie, ne tourne pas autour du pot. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera, pour nous deux.

- Je… Tu sais que je t'aime Saki, mais entre nous ça ne va pas, ça ne marche plus. On n'a pas les mêmes valeurs, on n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts,… C'est ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour qui m'a fait réfléchir. Tu n'hésiterais pas à sacrifier notre relation pour garder une amitié. Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça… Quand on aime, on doit pouvoir tout sacrifier pour l'autre. Et tu n'es pas prête à cela pour moi. Et je ne crois pas en être capable pour toi non plus… Je crois que…

- Tu as raison, dit-elle.

Elle arborait un sourire bienveillant, compréhensif, qui était en totale contradiction avec la peine qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Mais il avait l'air tellement mal de lui annoncer ça qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'essayer de le rassurer.

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là, avant qu'on en souffre tous les deux parce qu'on aura essayé de s'accrocher coûte que coûte.

- Je… je… je voudrais qu'on puisse rester ami… Tu compte beaucoup pour moi Saki, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. S'il-te-plaît, acceptes !

- Théo… Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Continuer à me voir alors que tu souffres encore ?

_Être ami avec moi alors qu'on n'a pas la même conception de l'amitié ?_ pensa-t-elle sans oser le dire.

- Si je te le propose…

- D'accord…

Il voulut à tout prix qu'elle reste un peu, pour discuter encore un peu, mettre les choses à plat une bonne fois pour toute, mais elle refusa, il ne fallait pas encore remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elle préférait partir. Il lui proposa de la ramener en voiture, mais encore une fois, elle refusa. Elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, et puis il y avait encore des bus à cette heure.

Elle sortit de chez lui, ce sourire bienveillant toujours accroché aux lèvres. Une fois dehors, la tristesse pointa le bout de son nez sur son visage et les larmes coulèrent. Elle savait que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard, mais c'était quand même dur. Elle avait beau savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, elle était quand même tombée amoureuse de lui.

Elle regarda sa montre, dix-sept heures. Elle était à deux pas de chez Eriol et Tomoyo, avec un peu de chance leur invitation était toujours valable. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était devant leur porte, deux autres et elle était dans les bras de Tomoyo. Une fois passée la surprise de voir sa meilleure amie arriver à l'improviste, elle l'avait invitée à entrer en voyant directement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Vas-y, raconte moi ce qu'il y a.

- Théo m'a larguée, dit Sakura d'une petite voix.

Elle s'était ensuite mise à pleurer pour évacuer son chagrin. Quand ses larmes se furent taries, les deux jeunes filles eurent le plaisir de voir Eriol devant elles avec trois pots de glace.

- C'est le meilleur remède contre les chagrins ! dit-il avec son habituel sourire. Tu vois, tu aurais mieux fait de accepter mon invitation tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Donne-moi la glace et tais-toi ! dit Saki en souriant.

- Eriol, pourquoi tu as pris trois pots ? demanda Tomoyo avant de mettre une cuillère en bouche.

- Ben un pour Saki, un pour toi et un pour moi. J'allais pas vous regarder manger de la glace sans moi, ça aurait été de la torture !

Pendant encore une heure, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, racontant beaucoup de blague pour essayer de rendre le moral à Sakura. Celle-ci finit par rire, sa peine vaincue par les blagues qu'Eriol enchainait sans pitié.

- Et ben tu vois, ça va mieux ! dit Eriol après que Sakura ait essuyé les larmes de rire qui avaient suivi la blague la plus débile que son meilleur ami ait jamais raconté.

- C'est parce que vous êtes là, dit-elle en essayant de calmer son fou-rire.

- Bon, alors c'est le bon moment pour te demander… dit Tomoyo en laissant un suspense.

- Pour me demander quoi ?

- … pour te demander si tu voulais bien être mon mannequin pour le défiler de l'école. C'est le défilé le plus…

- Oui, le plus important, qui va déterminer ta carrière, je sais, je sais… continua Sakura qui connaissait le refrain par cœur.

- Alors, tu acceptes ?

Tomoyo s'était penchée vers Sakura, les mains jointes, des étoiles plein les yeux et le visage suppliant.

- Tu n'as pas honte de demander ça à ta meilleure amie qui vient de se faire larguer ? demanda Sakura avec le sourire.

- Pas le moins du monde ! « Des mecs, il y en a des milliers ! » c'est pas toi qui dis ça d'habitude ?

- C'est d'accord. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser !

- Bon, alors debout et viens avec moi, il faut que je te fasse essayer la robe !

Sakura regarda Eriol qui avait levé les yeux au ciel puis suivit sa meilleure amie.

Après l'essayage, les crises de surexcitation de Tomoyo et les crises de fou-rire d'Eriol, Sakura capitula de fatigue et demanda à sa charmante meilleure amie si elles ne pouvaient pas remettre cette fabuleuse séance de torture à un autre jour parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Quand ils regardèrent l'heure, le dernier bus était passé depuis longtemps, il était trop tard pour rentrer à pied et Eriol n'avait pas de voiture (« quelle utilité d'avoir une voiture quand on peut voyager partout avec les transports en commun ? »). Sakura resta donc dormir chez ses deux meilleurs amis, contrainte et forcée (« ça ne me dérange pas de rentrer à pied ! » « je ne te laisserai pas rentrer à pied à cette heure, un point c'est tout ! »)


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

- Aie !

- Désolée…

- Tu pourrais faire attention quand même !

Sakura était debout sur un tabouret et Tomoyo tournait autour d'elle en faisant des modifications sur la robe pour le défilé. Mais elle était tellement énervée qu'elle piquait sans arrêt Sakura avec son aiguille, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais en temps normal.

- Tomy, tu peux t'arrêter deux secondes ?

- Oui, oui… répondit celle-ci sans agir pour autant.

- Tomy !

Sakura se pencha et attrapa Tomoyo par les épaules, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber de son perchoir.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question.

- Mais je vais très bien. On peut continuer ?

- Tomy, tu as bu combien de tasses de café ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compté…

- Depuis quand tu n'as plus dormi ?

- On s'en fiche, ça n'a pas d'importance !

- Si, ça a de l'importance ! Tu dois dormir, sinon ton boulot ne vaudra rien et ta meilleure amie sera une passoire à force de se faire perforer par ton aiguille toutes les trente secondes.

- Mais…

- Il n'a pas de _mais_ qui tienne ! Je vais rentrer chez moi et toi tu vas dormir. Je reviendrai demain pour qu'on termine.

- D'accord…

- Et j'emmène la robe avec moi, sinon tu vas continuer à travailler dessus quand même !

- Saki ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'en supplie !

- Si tu préfères, j'ai une autre alternative : je découpe la robe en morceau. Tu choisis quoi ?

- C'est bon _maman_… Rentre chez toi, je vais aller dormir.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sakura se tenait à l'arrêt de bus après avoir quitté son amie qui semblait prête à mourir de fatigue mais qui ne voulait toujours pas l'admettre. Sakura savait que si Eriol n'était pas parti en stage pour une semaine, Tomoyo n'aurait jamais pu se laisser aller comme ça, il l'aurait empêchée de travailler, quitte à la clouer au lit s'il le fallait. Elle regarda pensivement sa montre, il était presque vingt heures. Pour la première fois cette semaine, elle pourrait aller dormir à une heure décente. Elle avait passé toutes ses soirées chez Tomoyo et même certaines nuits… Le défilé était dans trois semaines et sa meilleure amie était stressée (et encore, le mot est faible…) Et le fait que son petit ami ne soit pas là pour la rassurer (et la surveiller) n'arrangeait pas son état.

L'arrivée du bus la sortit de ses pensées. Elle monta, s'installa et faillit même louper son arrêt tellement elle était fatiguée elle aussi. Elle monta dans son appartement toujours aussi vide puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied en matière de colocataire. En passant devant son téléphone, elle remarqua qu'elle avait trois messages sur son répondeur. Le premier était d'Eriol qui lui demandait comment se portait Tomoyo puisque celle-ci passait son temps à lui dire que tout allait bien tout en ayant une voix qui prouvait le contraire. Il s'inquiétait et demandait à Sakura de veiller sur elle. _Que penses-tu que je suis en train de faire ?_

Le deuxième était de son père, simplement pour prendre des nouvelles. Le troisième était un homme, à en juger par sa voix, qui avait vu son annonce pour l'appartement et qui était intéressé. Il lui donnait son numéro de téléphone et lui demandait si elle voulait bien le recontacter si elle était intéressée. _Il a déjà une belle voix_, pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi pas le rappeler ? Après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre ! Elle composa alors le numéro.

- _Allo ?_

- Bonjour, ici Sakura Kinomoto, est-ce bien vous qui avez téléphoné tout à l'heure au sujet de mon annonce pour l'appartement ?

- _Oui, effectivement, c'est bien moi. Je voulais savoir si vous cherchiez toujours un colocataire._

- Oui, en effet, je cherche toujours. J'estime qu'il faut que le contact passe avec la personne sinon une colocation ne peut pas marcher, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! Alors, est-ce que nous pourrions nous rencontrer ? _

- D'accord, je vous propose de venir demain, pour seize heures, à l'appartement. Je vous ferai visiter et nous aurons le temps de discuter devant une tasse de café, cela vous convient-il ?

- _Absolument !_

- Au fait, je ne vous ai toujours pas demandé votre nom.

- _Je m'appelle Takashi, Takashi Tsesushi._

- Et bien, à demain Takashi !

- _A demain Sakura._

Le lendemain, dans l'après midi…

- NON ! Sakura ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

- Mais Tomoyo, j'ai peut-être trouvé le colocataire idéal ! Et puis j'ai déjà passé tout le reste de la journée avec toi à travailler sur cette robe.

- Mais Saki, c'est dans trois semaines et la robe n'est pas finie !

- Elle est déjà parfaite comme ça, depuis deux jours tu ne fais que des minuscules modifications invisibles à l'œil nu, vrai ou faux ?

- Vrai… dit Tomoyo d'un air penaud.

- Bon, je te propose de venir avec moi rencontrer ce fameux Takashi, ça te changera un peu les idées.

- Oh oui ! C'est peut-être ton prince charmant, qui sait ? Je veux le rencontrer !

Tomoyo semblait effectivement avoir abandonné l'idée de la robe pour une tout aussi intéressante : la vie amoureuse de Sakura.

_Elle change d'avis comme de chemise… Elle est désespérante…_

- Mouais… Bon, attrape ton manteau, on y va.

- Mais… Je ne suis pas présentable ! Ca va faire quel effet à ton futur mari si ta meilleure amie est vêtue de loques ?

- Tu n'es pas vêtue de loques, ce n'est pas mon futur mari, et que pensera-t-il si je le laisse une demi heure dehors parce que je suis arrivée en retard à cause toi ?

- D'accord on y va…

Un bus et quelques minutes à pied plus tard, elles étaient chez Sakura. Et pendant que cette dernière préparait le café, la petite couturière surexcitée tournait en rond derrière elle. Et quand la sonnette retentit, elle se précipita sur la porte avant même que Sakura ait eu le temps de dire _ouf_. Elle revint avec un jeune homme beau comme un dieu, au sourire charmeur et au regard dévastateur.

- Bonjour Sakura, dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Derrière lui, Tomoyo avait sorti d'on ne sait où une caméra et elle se serait mise à sautiller d'excitation si ça n'avait pas gâché la séquence qu'elle filmait.

- Trop chou ! ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de lancer sous le regard exaspéré de Sakura.

- Bonjour Takashi, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Je propose que nous nous tutoyions, aucun de nous n'est encore sénile il me semble !

- D'accord ! Je propose que nous commencions par une visite de l'appart, qu'en penses-_tu _?

- J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée ! Je te suis.

Ils visitèrent donc l'appartement : cuisine, chambres, salon, salle de bain. Le tout suivi d'une Tomoyo un peu trop énergique. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et burent le café soigneusement préparé par les soins de Sakura. Soudain, Tomoyo posa une question, LA question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Takashi, as-tu une petite amie ?

Sakura faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café qu'elle était justement en train de boire. Quant à Takashi, la question le fit sourire.

- Non, je suis un grand célibataire. Mais je peux dire que j'ai quelqu'un en vue.

- Ce serait indiscret de demander le nom de l'heureuse élue ?

- Tomoyo ! s'indigna Sakura.

- Ca ne me dérange pas de vous dire de qui il s'agit mais je doute que vous la connaissiez. En fait c'est la cousine de mon meilleur ami.

Tomoyo lança à Sakura un regard signifiant « Dommage, il était pourtant drôlement craquant et je suis sûre qu'il doit être merveilleusement doué au lit » auquel son amie répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais Tomoyo n'était pas rassasiée de petits potins pour la cause, surtout que son fabuleux plan pour mettre son modèle préféré avec le jeune homme venaient de tomber, alors elle continua à le questionner sans aucune gêne.

- Si c'est ton meilleur ami, tu dois le connaitre depuis longtemps, donc tu dois aussi connaitre sa cousine depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec ?

- On ne dit pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? remarqua gentiment Takashi.

- Un très vilain défaut, mais c'est difficile de s'en débarrasser. Alors si on l'a, plutôt que d'essayer de le cacher en vain, autant en faire profiter tout le monde !

- C'est une façon originale de voir les choses !

Il but une gorgée de café avant de poursuivre.

- En fait, ça fait longtemps que je m'intéresse à elle, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de me déclarer, et les rares fois où je l'ai eu, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour m'interrompre. J'espère pouvoir un jour y arriver.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! philosopha Sakura. Tu sais, il faut parfois du temps. Et si ça se trouve, elle est exactement dans la même situation que toi, j'en connais à qui s'est arrivé et il a fallu beaucoup de persuasion pour qu'il se passe quelque chose !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens visée… dit Tomoyo en lui lançant un regard noir. Tu es vraiment méchante avec moi alors que mon chéri est loin de moi, tu devrais avoir honte ! dit-il sur un ton faussement peiné.

La discution continua sur ce chemin pendant encore un long moment avant que la question de la colocation ne revienne sur le tapis.

- Donc finalement Takashi, tu en penses quoi ?

- Il faut d'abord savoir ce que Sakura en pense.

- Moi je dis que je serais très contente de t'avoir pour colocataire !

- Alors c'est dit ! Je peux emménager quand ?

- Quand tu veux, ta chambre est déjà prête de toute façon, depuis le temps que je cherche un colocataire, j'ai eu le temps de tout mettre en ordre !

- Bien, j'emménage demain alors !

- Demain ?! s'écrièrent les deux filles en même temps.

- Ben quoi ?

- C'est super tôt !

- Tu vas faire comment pour préparer tout tes affaires aussi vite ?

- Ben en fait… C'est une longue histoire… Mais mon meilleur ami, sa cousine et moi avons décidé de venir nous installé ici. Leur famille leur paie leur appart et en attendant que je trouve quelque chose je squatte chez eux. Donc mes paquets sont pas encore déballés et donc prêts à être transportés.

- Et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre un appart avec trois chambres ? C'est dégueulasse de laisser un ami comme ça ! s'indigna Sakura.

- Ben en fait, c'est pas eux qui ont choisi, c'est l'appart familial et il n'y a que deux chambres. Sinon ils me l'auraient bien proposé. Ils ont même pensé prendre un autre appart qu'ils paieraient de leur poche pour que je sois avec eux mais je leur ai dit que c'était pas la peine. Donc voilà…

- Mouais…

- Je peux venir à quelle heure ? Je n'ai pas cours demain donc c'est quand tu veux.

- Euh… attends que je réfléchisse… J'ai cours à partir de onze heure donc tu peux venir avant comme ça tu auras la journée pour t'installer. D'accord ?

- Impeccable !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il les quittait pour aller rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient très certainement pour manger. « J'y peux rien, je suis de corvée cuisine tant que je les squatte, c'est le _loyer_ que je dois leur payer. Ca aurait pu être pire » avait-il dit en rigolant. Il avait à peine passé la porte que Tomoyo harcelait déjà Sakura.

- Il est vraiment adorable ! C'est tellement dommage qu'il soit amoureux d'une autre, vous auriez fait un très beau couple ! Tu dois être déçue…

- Tomy…

- J'aurais pu faire ta robe de mariée...

- Tomy

- … c'est dommage, j'avais déjà plusieurs idées en tête !

- Tomy !

- Oui ?

- Je n'en pince pas pour Takashi ! Il est adorable, mais ce n'est pas mon style.

- Pas ton style ? Pas ton style ?! s'indigna Tomoyo. Un mec beau comme un dieu ce n'est pas ton style ?! Saki, je crois que tu ne vas pas bien !

La jeune couturière s'empressa de faire s'asseoir son amie et lui mit la main sur le front.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas de fièvre…

Elle voulut ensuite prendre son pouls mais Sakura l'en empêcha en riant.

- Tomoyo, tout va bien, je te jure ! Je trouve Takashi très sympathique, mais quand je l'ai vu, il n'y a pas eu d'étincelle, c'est tout. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et puis c'est pas plus mal, je n'ai pas trop envie de commencer à tomber amoureuse de mon colocataire, ça serait trop compliqué…

- Ma Saki, tu es désespérante…

- Tu manges avec moi ce soir ?

- C'est ça, change de sujet…

- Et je t'invite même à dormir ici, comme ça pas besoin de te presser ni de prendre le bus ce soir.

- D'accord…


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et merci pour les commentaires ! ^^

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 3_**

- Saki ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne sais pas où j'ai mis mes chaussures ? Je les ai bougées hier soir en rentrant mais je ne sais pas où je les ai mises…

_Un vrai gamin…_

- Ben devant la porte…

- Merci Saki, tu es un amour.

- Je suis juste bonne à retrouver ce que tu perds et à te faire à bouffer…

- Tu es une deuxième mère pour moi, princesse !

- Ouais, ben alors, je t'ordonne de faire le souper ce soir !

- Saki…

- Et il n'y a pas de _Saki_ avec des yeux larmoyants qui tienne !

Dans la cuisine, Sakura faisait à manger pendant que, comme d'habitude, Takashi cherchait ses affaires partout dans l'appartement. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils vivaient en colocation et c'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connu. Ils avaient beau se lancer des boutades à tout bout de champs, ils s'adoraient !

- Mais Saki… J'aurais jamais le temps ! C'est ce soir que mon meilleur ami et sa cousine viennent ! Je leur ai promis de leur montrer mon appart et ma merveilleuse colocataire. Mais pour ça, il faut que je range tout ce que j'ai laissé trainé et j'ai cours toute la journée ! Si je dois faire le souper en plus je n'ai plus qu'à tout annuler dès maintenant… Saki…

Face à sa moue de chien battu, Sakura ne put résister. En plus, elle savait à quel point s'était important pour lui (il lui en parlait tous les jours, en boucle). Il voulait revoir celle qui faisait battre son cœur et il voulait faire bonne impression. En plus, l'avis de son meilleur ami était capital pour lui.

- C'est bon…

- Princesse tu es la meilleure ! dit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

- A une condition !

- J'ai peur, mon dieu, je crois que je peux déjà faire mes valises, ce sera plus facile pour les gens qui viendront récupérer mes affaires après ma mort prématurée !

- C'est toi qui fait le souper tout le week-end !

- Merci, Saki ! Tu es un ange !

Deuxième bisous sur la joue. Il partit ensuite en direction de sa chambre. Après cinq minutes de fouilles archéologiques, il ressortit enfin avec son sac de cours. Il s'assit ensuite à table et prit (encore) un air de chien battu.

- Saki ?

- Quoi encore ?

- J'ai faim…

- Tu es impossible ! Je crois qu'en fin de compte je vais te laisser mourir de faim et te laisser préparer le souper de ce soir…

- Saki, ma princesse, mon ange, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !

Il se jeta à genoux devant Sakura qui tenait en main la poêle où elle faisait cuire les crêpes du petit déjeuner.

- Fait attention, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de rattraper ma crêpe la proche fois que je la lancerai…

Il se releva vite fait et s'éloigna d'un pas ou deux. _La situation tourne vraiment au ridicule_, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Pitié Saki !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais le faire ton souper… Mais vu ce que tu viens de faire, je te condamne à un week-end de petit-déjeuner aussi ! Au fait, depuis quand tu m'appelles princesse ?

- Depuis que j'ai entendu Eriol le faire, je trouve que ça te va bien !

- Idiot…

Après un déjeuner tout aussi mouvementé que début de la journée, ils partirent ensemble pour aller en cours, se séparant devant l'université pour rejoindre leurs locaux respectifs. La journée de Sakura était beaucoup plus courte que celle de Takashi, raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté de préparer à manger pour quatre personnes pour ce soir. Elle rejoignit Eriol directement en cours, il était venu plus tôt pour faire une recherche à la bibliothèque.

- Tu sais quoi ? Takashi a reprit ton débile de surnom pour moi, maintenant il commence à m'appeler princesse aussi…

- Bonjour à toi aussi princesse !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais !

- Sinon, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je suis juste en manque d'inspiration. Tu pourrais pas m'aider ? Je dois faire à souper pour quatre personnes ce soir, t'aurais pas une idée pour moi ?

- Euh… là dans l'immédiat ? demanda Eriol en se frottant la tête, signe qu'il était en train de chercher. Fais-leur tes pâtes bolognaises, c'est simple, vite fait, ça plait toujours et en plus je n'en ai jamais mangé de meilleures que les tiennes !

- Mouais… Mais c'est pas très original… Ca va pas faire très bonne impression devant les amis de Takashi…

- C'est pas comme si tu devais faire bonne impression devant ta belle-famille, alors te stresse pas. En plus, vu comme Takashi cuisine, ils doivent supporter tout !

- Mouais… Heureusement que je lui ai donné un ou deux trucs pour l'aider sinon je crois que je serais déjà morte intoxiquée…

Eriol rit devant la moue de dégout qu'elle venait d'afficher. Son rire étant communicatif, ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou-rire indomptable. Quand ils réussirent enfin à se ravoir, Eriol changea complètement de sujet, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour leurs abdos qui venaient de souffrir de cette abominable crise de rire.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire !

- Je viens d'apprendre que mon cousin est venu s'installer en ville.

- Tu as un cousin ?

- Euh… oui…

- Ben tu m'en as jamais parlé !

- Ah bon ? Ben tu sais quoi, pour me rattraper je te le présenterai un de ces jours !

- Je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait te rattraper…

- Ben d'après les filles, c'est un canon. En plus, d'un point de vue de garçon, c'est un mec génial !

- Mouais, on verra…

Quelques heures plus tard, libérés de leur journée de cours, Sakura enrôla Eriol pour aller faire des courses avec elle. C'est en trainant les pieds que son meilleur ami la suivit à travers les rayonnages du supermarché et qu'il l'aida à porter tout ses paquets jusque chez elle.

- Merci, merci Eriol ! Tu m'aides à cuisiner ?

- Non merci Saki, j'ai promis à Tomoyo de la rejoindre après ses cours donc il va falloir que je te quitte.

- Pff… lâche !

- Je tiens à ma survie, nuance !

- Allez file ! Ne la fait pas attendre, elle est déjà suffisamment stressée.

- Bye princesse !

- Ouais salut !

Un courant d'air plus tard, Sakura était seule chez elle, face à ses ingrédients et avec un léger manque de motivation pour seule compagnie. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'Eriol reste, pas qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner mais elle aurait bien aimé un coup de main pour avoir plus vite fini, mais connaissant Tomoyo et son taux de nervosité (elle avait accessoirement déjà commencé à piqué des crises de nerfs deux semaines plus tôt à propos de son défilé), elle allait étriper Eriol s'il ne venait pas, donc si elle voulait garder un meilleur ami en vie et une meilleure amie en liberté, il valait mieux qu'elle le laisse partir !

- Bon, au travail Saki !

Deux heures plus tard, sous la musique dont le volume était suffisamment fort pour combler le silence, la jeune fille mettait la touche finale au gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait prévu comme dessert avant de la mettre au four. Elle soupira de contentement, elle avait enfin fini. Elle aurait au moins le temps de prendre une douche avant que Takashi ne revienne, il valait d'ailleurs mieux parce que, le connaissant un minimum, il allait être une vraie tornade dévastatrice jusqu'à ce que ses amis arrivent et si elle voulait survivre elle avait intérêt à se planquer dans un coin de la cuisine (pour surveiller ce qu'elle avait préparé) pour rester en vie.

En effet, elle était à peine sous la douche qu'elle entendit la porte claquer et son fabuleux colocataire crier après elle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il avait suffisamment d'intelligence que pour remarquer au bruit qu'elle était sous la douche. Le problème est qu'elle l'avait visiblement surestimé… il était en train de fouiller toutes les pièces à sa recherche… jusqu'à débarquer dans la salle de bain… heureusement pour Sakura, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de rester sous la douche en entendant son manège.

- Oups… pardon princesse, je te cherchais, je savais pas que tu étais sous la douche…

- Dépêche-toi de sortir de là avant que je ne te torture pour voyeurisme.

- Mais, je voulais te demander…

- J'arrive ! Sors !

Une serviette sur la tête et emmitouflée dans un peignoir, Sakura débarqua dans le salon où son colocataire tournait en rond.

- Oh dieu merci Saki te voilà ! J'étais en train de penser à ce que je devais encore faire avant qu'ils n'arrivent pendant que je rentrais. Et j'ai eu beau me casser la tête, je ne me souviens pas où j'ai mis mes vêtements…

- Euh… sur toi ? dans ton armoire ?

- Mais non, pas ceux-là, ceux que je t'ai montré avant-hier et que je voulais mettre ce soir…

_Pire qu'une fille…_

- Tu ne les aurais pas laissé trainer ici dans le salon, derrière le fauteuil ?

Takashi se précipita derrière le meuble en question et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci Saki, tu es un ange !

- C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu le dis sur la journée…

- Mais tu es une deuxième mère pour moi, princesse !

- Ca aussi tu l'as déjà dit ! Bon, file dans la salle de bain, sinon j'ose pas imaginer la tête de ta dulcinée en sentant ton odeur, elle risque de s'enfuir en courant…

- T'es méchante avec moi… Pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Allez dépêche-toi !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis s'arrêta en milieu de parcours.

- Mais princesse, faut aussi que je range le salon… Il vaut mieux que je fasse ça tout de suite, non ?

- Je m'en occupe ! Va sous la douche et grouille tes fesses !

Il entra alors dans la pièce sans plus se retourner et n'en ressortit… que trois quart d'heure plus tard… Pendant ce temps, Sakura avait eu le temps de se changer, de ranger ce qui trainait dans le salon (et de le mettre en tas dans la chambre de Takashi, il n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller pour les ranger plus tard, ce n'était pas son problème à elle) et de garnir son gâteau qu'elle avait sorti du four.

Quand Takashi se posta devant elle avec une pose de mannequin, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas beau ?

- J'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que tu as l'air débile avec cette tête-là !

- Merci de ton soutien… on ne se sent aimé…

- Attends, je peux bien me venger de tout le boulot que tu m'as refilé alors arrête de te plaindre sinon je te jure que je trouverai des choses pas sympas à raconter à ta chère et tendre !

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?!

- Je vais me gêner !

- Oh déesse Sakura, acceptez-vous de me pardonnez de mon impudence ?

- Tu es pardonné. Mais d'où tu connais un mot aussi compliqué ? Je savais pas que ton cerveau savait stocker un mot pareil !

_Ding dong_. Takashi lança un sourire remplit de joie à sa colocataire et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. D'où elle était, Sakura ne pouvait pas comprendre la conversation, mais à entendre le ton enjoué de leurs voix, ils étaient tous heureux de se revoir. Elle se dit intérieurement que si c'était les amis de Takashi ils ne pouvaient être que géniaux ! Et elle se réjouissait de voir qui était celle qui faisait battre le cœur de son charmant colocataire (ben oui, que voulez-vous, curieuse un jour, curieuse toujours, surtout à force de fréquenter Tomoyo !)

Elle vit soudain Takashi surgir dans la pièce en tirant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux bruns. Celle-ci avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de voir son ami si enjoué de la revoir.

- Saki, je te présente la fabuleuse, la seule et l'unique Meiling Li ! Mei, je te présente ma merveilleuse colocataire Sakura Kinomoto !

- Enchantée de te rencontrer Sakura !

- Moi de même Meiling, avec tout ce que Takashi m'a raconté sur toi, je suis heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer !

Des pas se rapprochèrent ensuite, et quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

Son visage s'était décomposé à la vue de ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien _ça _!

- Et voilà le trainard de service, mon meilleur ami, le seul et l'unique…

- …Shaolan… murmura Sakura.

- Saki… murmura ce dernier.

Elle s'avança vers lui, comme un automate, sous le regard d'incompréhension des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Arrivée à deux pas de lui, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Shaolan y lu la douleur, la tristesse et surtout la colère. Et la gifle de Sakura partit toute seule. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Sakura était hors de l'appartement, sous la pluie, et courait à perdre haleine.

- Mon dieu Shao… Tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Meiling, encore sous le coup de la surprise.


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

Tomoyo sursauta. La sonnette venait de retentir, et à une heure pareille c'était loin d'être normal. Qui à sa place n'aurait pas été surpris ? Elle lança un regard à Eriol, qui était assis à côté d'elle dans le fauteuil et qui venait de mettre en pause le film qu'ils étaient en train de regarder en amoureux. Mais devant son manque de réaction flagrant (il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules), elle soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle entrouvrit tout d'abord la porte mais un simple coup d'œil au dehors lui avait suffi pour l'ouvrir en grand.

- Mon dieu, ma Saki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sakura se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et pleura à chaudes larmes contre son épaule.

- Saki réponds-moi… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez toi ? Pourquoi es-tu trempée ? Et pourquoi tu pleures ? S'il-te-plaît Saki…

Celle-ci essayait de parler, mais les sanglots nouaient sa gorge et l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. Tomoyo la prit par le bras et la fit rentrer. Arrivées dans le salon, elle la confia aux soins d'Eriol, qui était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle en voyant l'état de leur amie, et alla chercher de quoi la sécher pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid en plus de tout. Quand elle revint de la salle de bain, Sakura semblait un peu calmée, même si elle pleurait toujours. Elle la regarda avec ses grands yeux verts tout embués.

- Il… Il… _Il_ est revenu… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que j'arrivais enfin à vivre sans _Lui_ ?

La colère passa alors sur le visage de Tomoyo, l'évocation de se souvenir n'était déjà pas agréable mais la simple idée qu'_Il_ puisse être de retour la faisait trembler de rage. Eriol quant à lui nageait dans l'incompréhension. Les deux amies n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de cet épisode assez noir de la vie de Sakura, sa petite amie lui en avait à peine touché deux mots. En gros, il savait que Sakura était sortie avec un garçon quelques années plus tôt et qu'il lui avait tout simplement brisé le cœur après lui avoir fait croire à un amour _éternel_, mais il n'en savait pas plus.

- Viens ma Saki, on va dans ma chambre, comme ça tu pourras te changer et on pourra discuter.

Tomoyo prit son amie à nouveau par le bras et lança un regard à Eriol qui signifiait « Laisse-moi faire et vas voir ce qu'il se passe chez elle ». Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Une fois qu'elles se furent enfermées dans la chambre, il prit sa veste et partit en vitesse pour prendre un bus, en croisant les doigts pour que le dernier ne soit pas encore passé. Heureusement pour lui, il arriva de justesse. Mais une fois devant l'appartement de Sakura, il eut beau sonné et tambouriné à la porte, personne ne vint lui ouvrir, il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune lumière.

- J'ai la poisse… se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Bon courage Eriol, tu n'as plus qu'à rentrer à pied maintenant…

Il rebroussa alors chemin. Il se pressa sur le chemin du retour pour éviter de finir complètement congelé et décida d'ailleurs de passer par le parc qui était un merveilleux raccourci mais malheureusement pas toujours très fréquentable à cette heure de la nuit…

Il était une partie sombre du parc quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et lança son poing en direction de la personne à qui appartenait la main en question. Mais son coup fut arrêté en pleine course par l'autre main de « l'agresseur » et Eriol se figea de surprise.

- Shaolan ?

- Salut cousin ! Dis-moi, tu es toujours aussi violent quand des gens t'accostent dans la rue ?

- Mon dieu tu m'as fait peur ! Ce coin n'est pas trop bien fréquenté à une heure pareille alors je me méfie toujours, désolé…

- Alors pourquoi tu es ici alors ?

- Ben je rentre chez moi après un passage éclair pour essayer d'aider une amie qui est chez moi pour le moment, mais il n'y a plus de bus donc je me tape le trajet à pied. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mais en résumé je n'ai pas passé une excellente soirée alors je prends un peu l'air pour me changer les idées. Sinon comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu veux pas venir chez moi ? On pourra continuer à discuter et on évitera de mourir de froid. Je pourrai aussi te présenter la femme de ma vie et notre meilleure amie. Elles sont toutes les deux fantastiques !

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça me fera du bien après ma soirée…

- C'est parti alors !

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes entraient dans l'appartement, un peu frigorifiés mais de bonne humeur. Eriol la veste de son cousin et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le divan.

- Tu veux un café ?

- Oui, je veux bien, ça va ne peut pas me faire de tord !

- Bon, voilà, il est en train de passer. Je vais appeler les filles, je reviens.

Il disparut quelques secondes dans une pièce voisine, Shaolan entendit des voix féminines, des reniflements et finalement un « oui c'est bon, on arrive » retentissant. _Elles ont l'air heureuses de me voir apparement…_ Et Eriol réapparut.

- Voilà, elles arrivent dans deux minutes. Je suis certain que tu vas les adorer !

Dans la pièce à côté, Tomoyo essayait de convaincre Sakura de sortir de la pièce, mais celle-ci, bornée, n'avait pas envie de voir des gens, surtout dans « l'état absolument pas présentable » dans lequel elle était. Finalement, plus parce qu'elle en avait assez d'entendre sa meilleure amie la supplier qu'autre chose, elle accepta de sortir. Une fois dehors, elles virent toutes les deux une personne de dos et Eriol en face en train de discuter avec lui.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Shao, je te présente Tomoyo, la femme de ma vie et Sakura, notre meilleure amie à tous les deux. Et les filles je vous prés…

Il s'interrompit dans sa présentation en voyant la tête des trois autres.

- C'est pas vrai… murmura Sakura.

Elle se retourna et partit en courant dans la chambre. Quant à Tomoyo, le visage marqué par la colère, elle se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers leur _invité_ et le gifla à toute volée. Puis elle se planta devant son amoureux et le gifla lui aussi avant de partit d'un pas furieux vers sa chambre.

- J'ai manqué un épisode là… dit Eriol, abasourdi par la scène et la gifle.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser…

- Attends, attends ! Je crois que tu me dois des explications ! Visiblement, c'est à cause de toi que je viens de me faire gifler par ma petite amie et que ma meilleure amie est de nouveau en pleurs. (On entendait en effet des pleurs s'élever malgré la cloison) Alors tu restes et tu m'expliques !

Devant leur tasse de café, les deux jeunes hommes discutaient. Peu à peu, la lumière se faisait dans l'esprit d'Eriol.

- Alors, le garçon qui l'a larguée il y a quelques années, c'est toi…

- Oui… Et je te jure que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que j'ai fait ça… Je n'avais pas le choix, c'est ma mère, tu la connais… Elle m'a fait revenir en Chine pour cette histoire d'hériter de l'empire de la famille Li… Si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle serait elle-même venue me chercher. Alors j'ai préféré quitter Sakura, sinon elle allait vivre un enfer à cause de la situation.

- Mais vous auriez pu continuer malgré la distance, non ?

- Non, je ne crois pas aux relations à distance, comment veux-tu être heureux si tu ne vois pas la personne que tu aimes ? Alors je l'ai quittée pour qu'elle puisse se trouver quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle ne vive pas ça.

- Pff… Je crois que ton plan n'a pas trop bien marché ! Parce que là, le fait que tu sois là, ça l'a assez retournée ! La pauvre, deux coups durs en une journée !

- Deux ?

- Ben oui, elle est arrivée chez moi en larme. Elle était sensée être à un souper avec les amis de son colocataire et…

- C'était à cause de moi aussi…

- Quoi ?!

- C'est moi l'ami de Takashi et j'étais avec Meiling…

Eriol s'affaissa dans son fauteuil et se frappa le front de la main.

- Je suis vraiment idiot ! J'y ai pensé tantôt et ici je n'ai même pas fait le rapprochement !

- Je confirme, tu es un idiot.

- Merci de ta compréhension ! Mais sans vouloir t'offenser, le plus idiot des deux, c'est toi ! Comment t'as pu laisser filer une fille comme Saki ? Elle est tellement formidable !

Le regard de Shaolan s'assombrit et enfuit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je… je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas. Je croyais que ce serait mieux pour elle… Mais c'est tellement dur de vivre sans elle…

- Attends ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle ? dit Eriol d'une voix calme en se levant pour se mettre face à Shaolan.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle est tellement formidable ! Alors oui, je suis toujours amoureux d'elle ! Ca fait trois ans que je rêve d'elle toutes les nuits et qu'elle me hante où que j'aille !

Et Shaolan ne vit pas le coup de poing venir cette fois.

- T'es vraiment d'un crétin !

- Mais pourquoi… ? demanda un Shaolan hébété en se massant la joue.

- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? répondit Eriol en se tenant le poing. Parce qu'on ne plante pas une fille qu'on aime comme un fou, surtout pas Saki. T'as fait une grosse connerie le jour où tu l'as quittée, maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à réparer tes erreurs et vite !

- Mais elle m'en veut… je ne sais pas si elle pourra me pardonner…

- Ben bien sûr qu'elle t'en veut ! Mais je te jure que si tu n'essayes pas de te faire pardonner, c'est à moi que tu auras affaire !

A cet instant, Eriol vit dans le regard de son cousin un désespoir profond. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose dans les yeux de son cousin, ce garçon si froid, si fort, c'était tout à fait inhabituel. Et là, il eut la certitude que Shaolan était bel et bien amoureux de Sakura, qu'il lui vouait un amour sans limite.

- Je sais… répondit Shaolan, la voix enrouée par un chagrin contenu.

- Bon ça va, on va changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ta mère t'a laissé revenir ?

- Je suis ici pour étudier, il lui a semblé tout d'un coup que la meilleure université pour me former était ici… Takashi et Meiling ont voulu me suivre. Et voilà, je suis revenu… D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas que tu n'aies pas reconnu Takashi !

- Tu sais, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois ou deux il y a des années… C'est vrai qu'il me disait quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Lui non plus n'a pas fait le rapprochement d'ailleurs.

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas trop en demander à Takashi, plus distrait que lui tu meures ! Donc ça ne m'étonne même pas. Au fait, comment tu as rencontré Sakura et Tomoyo ? Ca doit être assez récent vu qu'elles ne te connaissaient pas avant que… Bref…

- Ben en fait, Sakura est dans ma classe, on a sympathisé, on est sorti ensemble…

- QUOI ?!

- Quoi quoi ?

- Tu es sorti avec elle ? C'est pas toi qui me disais il y a deux minutes que j'étais un véritable crétin de l'avoir laissée ?

- Ben si, mais on s'est rendu compte qu'on n'était pas amoureux, juste amis et puis j'ai rencontré Tomoyo. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment laissé filer Sakura puisqu'elle est ma meilleure amie !

Shaolan s'était enfoncé encore un peu plus dans le fauteuil… Sakura était sortie avec Eriol… Le ressentit un pincement au cœur. Oui, même s'il lui avait demandé de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire son bonheur, d'être heureuse sans lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, en son for intérieur, d'espérer qu'elle resterait à jamais rien qu'à lui, égoïstement.

- Elle… Elle est sortie avec beaucoup d'autres… mecs… à par toi ?

- Non, elle n'a pas vécut comme nonne depuis que tu es parti ! Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, parce qu'elle est mon amie. Donc si tu veux plus de détails, c'est à elle qu'il faut en parler.

- Si elle accepte de me parler…

- Pour ça il faut te faire pardonner !

Dans un autre appartement, un peu plus loin dans la ville, deux autres personnes discutaient.

- Je ne comprends pas que tu n'aies pas fait le lien !

- Mais comment j'étais sensé savoir ?

- C'est simple : tu as eu les confidences de Shao pendant des années et tu as vécut déjà deux semaines avec Sakura. C'est suffisant pour faire le rapprochement !

- Mouais…

- D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour qu'aucun des deux ne soit au courant, tu n'as jamais prononcé nos prénoms ou quoi ?

- Ben euh… non, je voulais faire la surprise… C'est un peu débile… D'ailleurs à vous non plus je n'avais rien dit…

Takashi était dans l'appartement de Shaolan et Meiling, assis sur le divan sur lequel il avait campé pendant quelques temps avant d'emménager chez Sakura. Celle qu'il aimait secrètement était assise juste à côté, en tailleur, et le regardait fixement. Elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait foiré la soirée.

- Allez, c'est pas grave ! Ils auraient bien fini par se rencontrer de toute façon, puisqu'ils sont dans la même ville. Tu as juste accéléré les choses, dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami.

- Merci Mei, mais je me sens quand même coupable d'avoir fait remonté ces mauvais souvenirs… C'est quand même ma faute… Si Sakura avait été au courant, elle n'aurait pas été si surprise en voyant Shao…

- Ca c'est sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise en le voyant puisqu'elle l'aurait certainement évité comme la peste !

- Maintenant, Shao va me détester, Saki va me détester, et même Eriol et Tomoyo vont me détester après ce que j'ai fait à leur meilleure amie…

- Eriol ?

- Oui, Eriol Hiiragisawa, le meilleur ami de Saki.

- Non… Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ?!

- Fait quoi encore ? demanda-t-il d'un air apeuré.

- Eriol, c'est notre cousin à Shao et moi !

Meiling s'écroula sur le divan, prise d'une crise de fou-rire en voyant l'air complètement désespéré de Takashi. Il les avait vraiment accumulées cette fois !

- Je suis vraiment un débile profond…

- Mais non, dis pas ça !

Il se leva, incapable de rester assis tellement il était nerveux à cause de toutes ces bourdes. Il en était même venu à se tordre les mains. C'était un geste extrêmement rare chez lui et ça eut le don d'inquiéter Meiling, qui le connaissait presque par cœur.

- Je ne suis vraiment qu'un bon à rien…

- Arrête !

- Non, je ne suis qu'un incapable, j'arrive de justesse à réussir là où Shao et toi vous réussissez sans soucis, j'arrive même pas à réaliser que je cohabite avec la femme qui fait battre le cœur de mon meilleur ami et je ne suis même pas capable de dire à la femme que j'aime depuis des années qu'elle compte plus que tout. C'est pas pitoyable peut-être ?

Meiling se leva et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle détestait le voir dans cet état. Elle savait qu'il s'était toujours senti mal par rapport à leur facilité à Shaolan et à elle, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point. Quand à la femme qu'il aimait… elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur… Mais elle laissa ses émotions de côté pour aider son ami.

- Takashi… Je te jure que tu n'es pas pitoyable. Là où tu réussis de justesse, tu as au moins le mérite d'avoir tout donné pour réussir, tu devrais justement être fier, alors que Shao et moi on a réussi sans fournir d'effort. Pour Saki, tu ne savais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait et Shao parle tellement peu de ce qu'il a sur le cœur qu'il a à peine cité son nom trois fois. Et pour la femme que tu aimes, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile, moi non plus je n'ai jamais réussi à me déclarer à celui que j'aime… D'un certain côté on est impressionné…

Appuyé sur l'épaule de Meiling, Takashi se laissait bercer, la fatigue et les émotions lui faisant perdre le contrôle de ses pensées… et de ses paroles…

- C'est vrai… Tu m'impressionnes… murmura-t-il

Meiling s'écarta de lui précipitamment et il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? lui répondit-elle, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Mais j'ai rien… Non, ne me dit pas que j'ai pensé tout haut…

- Si…

- Merde !

Il recommença à s'agiter, tournant en rond, n'osant même plus regarder Meiling en face.

- Quand je te disais que j'étais un incapable ! Je viens de tout gâcher entre nous simplement parce que je ne suis pas capable de penser sans parler. Je suis désolé Meiling, je vais m'en aller, c'est mieux…

Il amorça un pas en direction de la porte, mais il fut retenu par une petite main posée sur son avant bras. Il se retourna et se retrouva face au regard de celle qu'il aimait et qui était plus proche qu'il en l'aurait cru, mais il n'y lu pas le dégout qu'il s'attendait à voir.

- Tu es loin d'être un incapable !

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. S'en suivit un baiser passionné, un baiser tel qu'ils en avaient tous les deux rêvé. Mais celui-ci fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Meiling.


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

- Mei ?

_- Oui ?_

- C'est Shao. Dis, je suppose que tu es toujours chez Takashi ou que tu es rentrée.

_- Je suis rentrée._

- Je suppose que tu es rentrée en voiture. Tu pourrais venir me chercher ?

Shaolan entendit une voix à l'autre bout du fil, une voix d'homme, qui demandait « Chérie c'est qui ? » et sa cousine qui répondait par un rire.

_- Oui, j'arrive. Tu es où ?_

- Je suis chez Eriol et… c'est qui avec toi ?

_- Chez Eriol ? Mais comment… ?_

- C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai ça quand tu viendras me chercher parce que je ne vais pas squatter Eriol et sa copine toute la nuit… Mais c'est qui… ?

_- C'est bon, j'arrive !_

Shaolan n'eut même pas le temps de lui donner l'adresse qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. Il regarda son téléphone d'un air perplexe puis le referma. Il s'enfonça alors dans le fauteuil, face à Eriol. Ils venaient d'avoir une longue conversation, et ils avaient peut-être trouvé une solution pour que Sakura lui en veuille moins. Il restait à voir si ça allait marcher… Pour le moment, il valait mieux que Shaolan s'en aille.

Il regarda à nouveau son téléphone , s'attendant à tout instant à le voir sonner, mais rien.

- Tu te rends compte ? Elle ne sait même pas où tu habites ! Comment va-t-elle faire pour arriver jusqu'ici ? En plus, elle était chez nous avec un garçon ! Depuis quand elle le fréquente ? J'étais même pas au courant ! En plus on est arrivé que depuis trois semaines, elle va un peu vite, non ?

- Shao… Tu crois pas que tu exagères ?

- Moi ? Absolument pas ! Et si c'était un gros pervers ?

- Moi je crois que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, c'est une grande fille et je suis sûre que son copain va te plaire !

- QUOI ? Tu le connais ?

- Peut-être, j'ai ma petite idée. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop protecteur avec elle ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment tu te comportes avec tes sœurs, à mon avis elles ne doivent rien te dire de leur vie amoureuse si tu es comme ça.

- Ben… non… Elles ne me disent strictement rien… Je te dis pas la surprise que j'ai eue quand j'ai appris que Sheifa allait se marier, je savais même pas qu'elle avait un copain…

- Elle va se marier ? Depuis quand, j'étais pas au courant.

- Il y a peu de personne au courant, juste mes sœurs, ma mère et moi pour le moment, c'est tout récent. La date du mariage n'est même pas encore fixée. Donc ne te tracasse pas, tu n'as rien manqué.

- J'espère bien !

Shaolan regarda encore une fois son téléphone puis poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Elle m'énerve…

- J'ai remarqué, merci…

- Mais comment elle va arriver jusqu'ici ?

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus aussi…

- Mais mince, tu peux pas me dire à la fin ! Je veux savoir aussi !

- Aucune utilité de te mettre au courant si je ne suis sûr de rien. On verra si j'ai raison quand elle arrivera.

- Mouais…

Shaolan continua à râler dans le fauteuil encore quelques minutes avant que la sonnette ne retentisse à nouveau dans l'appartement. Eriol alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Meiling, suivie de Takashi. Ils arboraient d'ailleurs tous les deux une expression gênée sur le visage, qui fit sourire Eriol.

- Ah ! Quand même ! Je me suis demandé si tu allais arriver un jour ! s'exclama Shaolan en se relevant, l'air un peu fâché. Je peux savoir comme tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

- Ben, j'ai pris la voiture, pourquoi ?

- C'est pas ça que je te demande. Comment tu savais qu'Eriol habitait ici ?

- Ben je ne le savais pas.

Shaolan ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui donne n'importe quoi comme explication, mais il ne s'attendait pas à _ça _! Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour réussir à trouver quoi lui répondre.

- Mais comment tu as fait alors ? Tu ne m'as rien demandé en plus !

- Ben moi je ne savais pas, mais Takashi bien, il est déjà venu ici avec Sakura quand elle lui a présenté ses amis. Ah oui, au fait, Takashi et moi, on sort ensemble !

Shaolan se rassit dans le fauteuil. Le monde entier se jouait de lui ! Il les accumulait vraiment toutes ! D'abord, il revoyait Sakura, l'amour de sa vie, qui n'était autre que la colocataire de son meilleur ami, et elle le giflait. Il croisait ensuite son cousin dans un parc au milieu de la nuit et alors qu'il allait simplement prendre un café chez lui, il recroisait Sakura avec en prime Tomoyo qui le giflait à son tour. Maintenant, sa cousine le faisait tourner en bourrique… avant de lui annoncer qu'elle sortait avec son meilleur ami et colocataire de Sakura. C'était un peu trop en une seule soirée…

Meiling passa sa main devant les yeux de son cousin qui semblait complètement déconnecté.

- Je crois qu'il est HS !

- Je propose le seau d'eau froide sur la tête pour le réveiller, tu en penses quoi chérie ?

- Que le pauvre chou en a assez bavé pour aujourd'hui, une petite gifle lui suffira. En plus je n'ai pas trop envie de l'entendre me beugler dessus parce qu'il est trempé.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Shaolan sortit de sa torpeur et regarda sa cousine comme si elle venait de Mars.

- Pourquoi tu m'as giflée toi aussi ?

- Pour te réveiller mon chou. C'était ça ou le seau d'eau froide.

- Mouais… vous êtes juste des sadiques…

- Bon, la prochaine fois, ce sera le seau d'eau monsieur le râleur. Non, j'ai encore mieux : la prochaine fois tu rentreras à pied, ça te fera faire un peu d'exercices.

- Ok c'est bon… On rentre ?

Quelques soupirs et protestations plus tard, Shaolan était au volant de sa voiture et il avait l'impression d'être un chauffeur de taxis puisque les deux amoureux s'étaient installés à l'arrière, le laissant tout seul, comme un idiot, devant. Quand il s'arrêta, Takashi sortit de la voiture et tendit la main à Meiling, mais Shaolan les stoppa dans leur élan.

- Toi tu restes dans la voiture, ou si tu sors, c'est pour monter devant pour tenir compagnie à ton adorable cousin.

- Mais pourquoi ? protestèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

- Parce que j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas besoin en plus d'imaginer les choses que vous allez faire après et de devenir tonton ou un truc du genre d'ici neuf mois. Vous ne sortez ensemble que depuis aujourd'hui, alors ça va pas vous tuer de rester dans l'abstinence encore une nuit de plus !

- Bon, murmura Meiling à l'oreille de son copain en essayant que son cousin de l'entende pas, vu qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante, il vaut mieux l'écouter… Mais on se voit demain, d'accord ?

- Pas de soucis, répondit Takashi en essayant d'être tout aussi discret, et c'est pas monsieur ronchon qui va nous empêcher de nous voir !

- Je vous ai entendu ! Bande d'ingrats !

- Bon, je te laisse !

Takashi se pencha vers son aimée et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pendant que Shaolan trépignait.

- Vous pouvez pas vous dépêcher ? Parce que là, vous avez laissé la porte ouverte, ça fait des courants d'airs et j'ai froid ! Vous pourrez encore vous embrasser autant que vous voulez une autre fois !

- A demain mon cœur !

- A demain chérie !

- Pitiééééé !

Meiling monta enfin dans la voiture et referma la portière, au grand soulagement de Shaolan qui commençait à nouveau à congeler. Elle fit de grands signes de la main à son amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue, puis elle s'enfonça dans le siège en soupirant de bonheur.

- Ben il y en a au moins un de nous qui aura trouvé le bonheur aujourd'hui ! marmonna Shaolan tout en fixant attentivement la route.

- Si j'avais su qu'il était amoureux de moi, je lui aurais avoué mes sentiments depuis longtemps !

- Oui, et lui aussi doit se dire la même chose… Mais bon, maintenant c'est fait, c'est mieux que rien, non ?

- Oui ! Je suis trop contente !

- Ben tant mieux…

- Et si toi tu me racontais comment tu as atterri chez Eriol ?

- Ben je l'ai croisé dans le parc pendant que je me baladais. Il m'a invité à boire un café chez lui puis il a voulu me présenté sa petite amie et sa meilleure amie. J'ai donc revu Sakura qui a refondu en larme en me voyant et est de nouveau partie en courant. Et j'ai vu Tomoyo qui m'a très gentiment giflé avant de gifler Eriol. J'ai dû évidement tout expliquer à notre cher cousin qui n'était au courant de rien et puis je t'ai appelé. Voilà, c'est tout.

- Ben mon pauvre chou, tu en as vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs, si j'avais su, j'aurais été plus gentille avec toi.

- Tracasse, j'ai l'habitude de tes coups vaches. Et pour Takashi, je m'en doutais que tu étais amoureuse de lui. Et lui, il n'est pas très discret, ça fait des lustres que je l'ai remarqué. Mais il ne voulait rien me dire… Certainement parce que je suis un cousin trop protecteur…

- Je le comprends…

- Mais lui j'accepte ! C'est mon meilleur ami, donc fatalement je sais que c'est un mec bien, sinon je ne le fréquenterais pas ! Mais franchement, il l'a fait exprès cet idiot de parler aussi fort en changeant sa voix pendant qu'on était au téléphone ?

- Ben bien sûr ! On voulait voir comment tu allais réagir ! On était tous les deux morts de rire quand j'ai raccroché !

- Bande d'ingrats ! Moi qui suis si gentil avec vous, voilà comment vous me traitez !

Il fit une moue toute dépitée, tout en continuant à regarder la route, ce qui fit rire Meiling.

- Tu sais, je suis contente de t'avoir pour cousin ! Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Merci petite sœur.

Dans un autre appartement, dans une chambre, deux jeunes filles, que nous avons laissées un peu plus tôt, étaient installées sur un lit deux personnes. L'une pleurait pendant que l'autre la consolait.

- C'est le… le destin qui… qui se joue de moi… Pour… pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je… que je tombe deux fois sur lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… qu'il fallait que ce soit le cousin d'Eriol ? Pourquoi… pourquoi Eriol devait le faire venir ici ?

- Ma Saki, si le destin a voulu que tu croises à nouveau son chemin, c'est peut-être pour une bonne raison. Tu vas peut-être enfin pouvoir faire ton deuil, tu ne crois pas ? Quant à Eriol, ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'a jamais su, tu n'as jamais voulu lui raconter et je ne lui raconté que les grandes lignes, sans mentionner son nom. Et il ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé de sa famille, donc, je ne savais pas non plus. C'est juste une mauvaise coïncidence.

- Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ? Il va certainement falloir que je le fréquente puisque c'est le meilleur ami de Takashi et le cousin d'Eriol…

- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu peux aussi t'arranger pour l'éviter.

- Tu pourras m'aider ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur depuis cette histoire, alors je ferai ce que je peux pour t'aider, promis !

- Merci ma Tomi, tu es un ange…

- Allez, maintenant essaye un peu de dormir. Moi je vais discuter un peu avec Eriol… Je crois qu'il faut quand même que je m'excuse pour la gifle, maintenant que l'autre idiot est parti.

- Mais… et toi et Eriol, vos allez dormir où ?

- Je vais dormir avec toi, je serai plus à l'aise de savoir que tu n'es pas seule cette nuit. Et quel meilleur moyen d'en être sûre que de m'en occuper moi-même ! Quand à Eriol, il peut bien dormir une fois sur le canapé, ça ne le tuera pas !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Maintenant tu essayes de dormir, je vais revenir.

- Merci Tomi…

Et Sakura se coucha dans le lit, tirant les couvertures jusque sous son menton. Tomoyo ouvrit la porte, jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie, éteignit la lumière et sortit. Elle retrouva Eriol assit dans le divan, une tasse de café à la main, en train de regarder un film à la télé.

- Tu regardes quoi ?

Il se retourna précipitamment, évitant de justesse de renverser du café partout.

- Tomoyo…

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Voyant ce geste comme un signe, il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa bien aimée.

- Je zappe, j'ai l'esprit trop ailleurs que pour regarder quoique ce soit attentivement. Comment va Sakura ?

- Ca va, elle tient le coup… Je suis désolée pour la gifle... Je… Tu n'étais pas responsable, tu n'étais pas sensé savoir…

- Mais j'aurais dû te prévenir que j'amenais mon cousin et te dire qui il était, ça aurait évité pas mal de soucis, non ?

- Je suppose qu'il t'a raconté sa version de l'histoire…

- Oui… Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle diffère beaucoup de la vérité…

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, mais elle s'abstint de lui faire une crise de nerfs, elle savait que s'il disait ça, ce n'était pas pour blesser Sakura ni pour remettre en doute sa version des faits. Il devait avoir une bonne raison de le penser, il tenait beaucoup à Sakura aussi, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas une mythomane. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait quitté Sakura pour partir remplir des obligations envers sa famille. Il ne croit pas aux relations longue distance, et il a donc préféré la quitter pour éviter qu'elle souffre, ce en quoi il s'est visiblement trompé… Mais il est toujours amoureux de Sakura. Il m'a même dit qu'il pensait à elle jour et nuit…

- Il pourrait très bien te mentir.

- Je ne crois pas. Depuis qu'on est tout petits, j'ai toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il n'a jamais su me mentir. Et là, je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose en lui. Il avait l'air… complètement anéanti… C'était même touchant.

Tomoyo se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Elle le savait. Tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle le savait. Elle aussi elle l'avait lu dans les yeux de Shaolan quand il avait vu que Sakura était dans la pièce. Mais elle avait peur, peur que sa meilleure amie ne souffre encore…

- Et pourquoi est-il revenu ?

- Toujours ses obligations. Il suit encore et toujours les ordres de sa mère.

- Donc il risque de repartir.

- A mon avis, pas tout de suite, mais oui, ça risque d'arriver.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Il la serra fort dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il essayait d'imaginer la douleur que Sakura et Shaolan avait dû ressentir quand ils avaient été séparés l'un de l'autre. Rien que de l'imaginer, il se sentait défaillir. S'il devait perdre Tomoyo, il n'y survivrait pas.

- Je crois, oui. Ils s'aiment encore, ça se voit. Il faut qu'ils réessayent, il faut tout faire pour qu'ils soient à nouveau ensemble, ils le méritent.

- Tu crois que Sakura est prête à ça ?

- Il faut y croire. Et puis, elle l'aime, sinon elle n'aurait pas réagi ainsi. Si elle l'aime toujours depuis tout ce temps, c'est que tous les espoirs sont encore permis.

- J'ai promis de l'aider à l'éviter…

- Tu lui as textuellement que tu l'aiderais à l'éviter ?

- Je lui ai promis que je l'aiderai, ça revient au même !

- Non, si tu n'as pas précisé en quoi tu allais l'aider, tu peux tout à fait l'aider à ressortir avec Shaolan.

- Tu es machiavélique quand tu t'y mets !

Elle lui fit un sourire étincelant avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ensuite, elle se releva et partit vers la chambre.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur, j'espère que le canapé sera confortable !

- Mouais… Bonne nuit à toi aussi, dit-il d'un ton sceptique.


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

- Takashi, tu ne sais pas où j'ai déposé mon téléphone ? Je l'ai pris il y a deux minutes pour dire à Tomoyo que je partais dans dix minutes pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, mais je ne me rappelle plus où je l'ai mis après…

- C'est qui qui doit aider l'autre à trouver ses affaires maintenant ?

Sakura tournait en rond dans l'appartement, stressée comme une puce, mais l'objet de ses recherches restait désespérément introuvable. Takashi restait quand à lui affalé dans le fauteuil et s'amusait à la regarder s'énerver.

- Oh, pitié, aide-moi ! Il faut que je le trouve absolument, j'attendais le message d'un ami à qui j'ai proposé de venir tantôt. S'il accepte, je vais devoir lui fournir les renseignements exacts, mais pour ça il faut que je retrouve ce fichu téléphone. Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air supérieur, tu as appris ce que signifiait le mot « rangement » il y a seulement une semaine, quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Mei. Vrai ou faux ?

Furieuse de voir qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle s'était approchée de lui, l'air menaçante, les mains sur les hanches. Il se calla un peu plus dans son fauteuil et déglutit. C'est qu'elle pouvait faire peur la petite Sakura quand elle voulait ! Il se dandina un peu dans le fauteuil (pour autant que ce soit possible de se dandiner dans un fauteuil) et finit par sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

- Non, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça…

- Euh… si ?

Sakura soupira en prenant le téléphone que Takashi lui tendait d'un air malheureux.

- Tu es irrécupérable… Bon, c'est pas grave, je te pardonne pour cette fois parce que je suis prise d'une grande mansuétude…

- Princesse, tu es un ange !

- Je sais, je sais…

- Au fait, il a vibré pendant qu'il était dans ma poche. Je crois que tu as reçu le message que tu attendais.

- Pff… Heureusement que tu le dis je n'aurais pas remarqué !

- C'est quoi cette pointe d'ironie que je perçois dans ta voix ?

- Ca veut dire que je l'ai en main et que j'allais justement l'ouvrir pour vérifier, donc je n'avais pas besoin que tu me le dises. Mais bon, ajouta-t-elle devant sa mine déconfite, ça partait d'une bonne intention…

- Alors, il répond quoi ton ami ?

- Attends, laisse-moi dire d'abord !

Elle ouvrit le message et le lut attentivement. Il lui fallut un moment pour que toute l'information arrive à son cerveau, mais une fois que ce fut fait, la réaction fut sans pareil !

- Crétin ! Débile mental ! Idiot ! Abruti ! Enf**** ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de dire un truc pareil ! Je vais l'étrangler ! Le transformer en purée ! Crétin !

- Euh… Saki, ça va ?

- Non, ça ne va pas ! Ce crétin, ce débile profond, me prend pour une désespérée ! Non franchement ! Il n'a pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je lui fais !

- Euh… Il t'a dit quoi exactement pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ?

- Lis !

Elle lui passa le téléphone qui était toujours ouvert sur le message en question. Pendant qu'elle continuait à jurer contre la personne en question, Takashi lu le message :

_Saki, je suis désolée, mais je crois que ça ne sert à rien de courir après l'ex qui nous a largué, alors je ne vais pas venir tout à l'heure, c'est pas une bonne idée. Théo_

Il releva la tête. Il comprenait un peu pourquoi Sakura fulminait, mais il lui manquait quand même certains détails…

- Euh… Princesse, c'est qui ce gars ?

- C'est mon ex… Un espèce de crétin oui ! Comment j'ai pu sortir avec lui ?

- Tu pourrais pas m'expliquer un peu mieux, parce que là, je nage un peu…

- Je suis sortie avec lui quelques temps, un peu avant que tu n'emménages ici. Il m'a plaquée parce que j'aurais été capable de le quitter s'il continuait à être jaloux d'Eriol. Et il m'a demandé qu'on reste ami. J'étais pas trop trop pour, mais j'ai quand même accepté. Et quand je demande des nouvelles à ce crétin en lui proposant de venir voir le défilé de Tomoyo, il me prend pour une désespérée qui est toujours folle de lui ! Il a un ego surdimensionné, non mais franchement, moi ?! Avoir encore envie de sortir avec lui ?! Même pas en rêve !

Takashi se mit alors à rire. Même s'il comprenait qu'elle soit fâchée, il trouvait que sa façon de réagir était vraiment trop drôle. Quand elle lui lança un regard noir, il lui attrapa le bras et la força à s'asseoir.

- Il vaut mieux que tu t'asseyes, sinon tu ne vas plus tenir debout pour le défilé et tu dois être en pleine forme si tu ne veux pas que Tomoyo soit la risée de tous par ta faute.

- Merci, tu es très encourageant.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, c'est un crétin, d'accord, mais c'est un crétin qui ne fait plus partie de ta vie. Alors tape-le aux oubliettes et attrape tes affaires en vitesse avant d'être en retard à ton rendez-vous avec Tomoyo, sinon elle va faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Elle inspira profondément et soupira. Elle savait que son colocataire avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être vraiment très vexée…

_Allez Saki, tu as mieux à faire !! Remue-toi !_

Elle se releva, comme si elle avait été montée sur ressort. Elle attrapa son sac, mit son téléphone dedans et se tourna vers Takashi qui la regardait avec de grands yeux devant l'énergie, et bizarrement le calme soudain, qu'elle affichait.

- Bon, j'y vais. Tu viendras tantôt ?

- Bien sûr princesse, je serai là pour te soutenir. Meiling peut venir aussi ?

- Pas de soucis, tant que… Bref, tu sais que je l'adore ! J'ai déjà l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours, elle est formidable ! Bon, je ne le dis plus, j'y vais. A tantôt !

Et la porte claqua. Takashi, toujours affalé dans le fauteuil, sourit. Sakura n'était pas au bout de ses surprises !

Dans l'appartement de Tomoyo et d'Eriol, la jeune couturière tournait en rond. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit tellement elle était stressée. Elle avait bu tant de café qu'elle en était dégouté à vie et elle avait déjà passé une cinquantaine de fois en revue tout ce qu'elle devait prendre avec elle pour le défilé. Il ne manquait que sa meilleure amie qui se faisait attendre… Heureusement, elles avaient prévu le coup et s'étaient donné rendez-vous une heure trop tôt.

Quand la sonnette retentit enfin, Tomoyo se précipita sur la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait et sauta au cou de Sakura qui était essoufflée d'avoir monté les escaliers en courant et qui tomba à la renverse sous le choc.

- Ma Saki, je suis sauvée ! Tu es là ! Mon dieu, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! dit-elle en pleurant.

- Tomoyo, c'est bon, je suis là !

- Mon dieu, il faut qu'on y aille, vite ! Il faut que je te maquille, je te coiffe, que je t'habille et…

- Tomi, calme-toi, on est en avance.

- Mais…

- Oui, on y va. Où sont tes affaires ?

Une demie heure plus tard, c'est-à-dire plus d'une heure et demie avant le début du défilé (et Tomoyo passait plus ou moins au milieu), elles étaient arrivées à destination. Tomoyo dirigea Sakura à travers les couloirs et l'installa dans ce qui leur servait de loge. Elle commença alors à la maquiller, puis vint le tour de la coiffure et enfin la robe. Après une heure et demie, Sakura était resplendissante et Tomoyo un peu apaisée puisque sa meilleure amie était prête bien avant l'heure.

Juste avant le début du défilé, Eriol vint les encourager puis repartit dans la salle pour admirer le spectacle. En attendant leur heure de passage (un peu plus d'une demie heure), elles discutèrent un peu, et Sakura en profita pour raconter le message de Théo. Cette histoire fit aussi rire Tomoyo, même si elle était aussi un peu indignée de ce qu'il avait dit.

_Ca a au moins eu l'avantage de la faire rire et de lui changer un peu les idées…_

Mais l'heure fatidique arriva un peu trop vite à leur goût… Sakura ne montra rien à sa meilleure amie, mais elle aussi était stressée. Elle avait déjà participé à un défilé pour Tomoyo, mais il n'avait pas du tout la même importance… Si jamais elle faisait un faux pas, elle risquait de mettre la carrière de sa meilleure amie en danger. A ce défilé seraient présent tous grands noms du monde de la mode du Japon et le prix du gagnant serait la chance de pouvoir lancer sa propre collection de vêtements. Elle devait réussir, pour Tomoyo, et vaincre son stress.

- Vas-y Saki, je compte sur toi, dit doucement Tomoyo.

- Je sais Tomi, je sais. Je vais tous les subjuguer rien que pour toi !

Sakura lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction de la scène alors que sa meilleure amie la regardait, préférant se tenir un peu à l'écart. Un homme la fit monter sur scène et elle fut éblouie par les projecteurs et les flashs des appareils photos. Inspirant profondément, elle s'élança. Un pas devant l'autre, c'était là la solution. Quand elle descendit de scène, elle s'adossa sur un mur, pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour respirer, Tomoyo lui sauta au cou en pleurant. Elles retournèrent ensuite dans leur loge pour attendre patiemment (en stressant). Finalement, qu'en on vint les chercher, elles se prirent par la main et partirent vers la scène où l'on allait rendre les résultats.

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons à présent vous annoncé qui de nos jeunes talents va pouvoir bénéficier de la chance de se voir financé sa propre collection de vêtements.

Dans la salle, un jeune homme avait regardé tout le défilé, attendant de voir une seule des personnes qui défilaient. Quand enfin il entendit les noms qu'il voulait, il se redressa et fixa la scène avec attention.

- Et voici Sakura Kinomoto avec les créations de Tomoyo Dadouji.

- Elle était incroyablement belle. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon compliqué, quelques mèches bouclées s'en échappant avec style, son visage était maquillé avec soin, soulignant son regard pétillant et son teint lumineux, et sa robe… une robe verte, en accord avec ses yeux, descendant juste sous ses genoux à l'avant et jusqu'à ses chevilles à l'arrière, bouffante dans le bas avec des volants et le haut en bustier décoré de fleurs blanches en perles brodées avec soin. Elle s'avança avec élégance, comme une princesse ou comme une mariée.

- Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas Shao ? murmura une voix à côté de lui.

- Jolie est trop faible, Eriol, trop faible… Elle est magnifique.

- Shao est amoureeeuuux, chuchota une voix féminine.

- Mei ! Regarde et tais-toi !

Shaolan était subjugué et ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Sakura. Son élégance, sa beauté, sa vivacité d'esprit,… encore une fois, il avait la certitude qu'elle était la femme de sa vie.

Mais le tour de Sakura passa trop vite et la vision de rêve de Shaolan disparut derrière le rideau. Il soupira… Avant de la voir à nouveau, il devrait encore attendre… et il savait que la confrontation qui allait arriver risquait de ne pas être agréable.

Il regarda encore tout le défilé, sans y prêter une grande attention, la seule personne qui l'intéressait étant déjà passée. Mais de ce qu'il voyait, Sakura était de loin la plus belle et la plus élégante. _Tu n'es peut-être pas très objectif non plus…_ se dit-il à lui-même.

Enfin arriva le moment tant attendu de l'annonce du ou de la gagnante du défilé.

- Et donc la personne qui est récompensée par le jury pour son talent est…

_J'espère de tout cœur que ce sera Tomoyo, elle le mérite vraiment ! Sakura était tellement belle dans cette robe !_

- … Tomoyo Dadouji ! Venez mademoiselle, montez donc ici pour recevoir les applaudissements du public ! Applaudissez aussi Sakura Kinomoto, la mannequin qui a défilé pour cette jeune créatrice de talent !

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent sur scène, Tomoyo était en larmes, laissant éclater sa joie et Sakura, qui la tenait pas le bras affichait un sourire éblouissant. On remit un bouquet de fleur à Tomoyo qui n'arrivait toujours pas complètement à réaliser, toujours soutenue par sa meilleure amie qui rayonnait de bonheur. Les flashs des appareils photos retentirent partout dans la salle, immortalisant ce moment qui resterait à jamais gravé dans les mémoires des deux jeunes filles.

Plus tard, quand tout le monde fut parti (ou presque) et que le calme fut revenu, les deux jeunes filles encore toutes enthousiastes sortirent de leur loge où Sakura était partie se changer. Elles allèrent retrouver un petit groupe de personnes qui les attendaient juste devant le bâtiment. Sakura, pleine d'énergie, sauta au cou d'Eriol, puis de Meiling, de Takashi et… sauta au cou de Shaolan… avant de se rendre compte que c'était lui. Elle s'éloigna de lui comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- Eriooool ! J'ai réussi ! hurla Tomoyo en sautant au cou de l'homme de sa vie.

Tout le monde la félicitait, s'extasiant sur la beauté de la robe que seul Eriol avait eu l'occasion d'entrapercevoir. Tous sauf Shaolan dont le regard restait fixé sur son aimée qui semblait quant à elle beaucoup moins enthousiaste tout d'un coup.

- Si j'ai réussi c'est surtout grâce à ma Saki, vous avez vu comme elle est belle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda finalement Sakura à Shaolan alors que les autres continuaient à discuter sans faire attention à eux (du moins en apparence).

- Eriol m'a invité.

- Je… je vois, dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui lui répondit par un sourire.

- Il me l'a proposé pour ne pas que je reste seul chez moi et pour ne pas qu'il tienne la chandelle pour Takashi et Mei. Et puis surtout pour que je puisse admirer le travail de la femme de sa vie et sa merveilleuse meilleure amie...

- Saki, Shao, vous venez, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait fêter ça ! s'écria Tomoyo.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un restaurant que les garçons avaient gentiment offert aux filles, ils étaient tous en boite. Les filles étaient sur la piste de danse, se déchainant comme si leur vie en dépendait. De temps en temps, Takashi et Eriol venaient les rejoindre ou elles allaient les retrouver pour boire un verre avant de retourner danser. Quant à Shaolan, il restait accoudé au bar, buvait de temps en temps un verre, tout en regardant Sakura de loin. Et celle qui occupait ses pensées, elle dansait, dansait et dansait encore, envoutant les hommes aux alentours. Au bout de quelques verres, Shaolan commençait à voir rouge. Trop d'hommes tournaient autour de Sakura, il n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout… Il finit par se lever et se diriger vers la piste de danse. Il se mit à danser, de plus en plus près de celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis plus de trois ans. Ils finirent par se retrouver corps contre corps, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Sakura aussi avait pas mal bu, et ses pensées n'étaient plus suffisamment claires. En voyant Shaolan, elle oublia qu'elle lui en voulait, elle oublia la douleur qu'elle avait senti, par contre elle se rappela de la chaleur de son regard, de ses baisers, de ses mains et de tout le bonheur qu'il lui avait apporté, de tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et la danse finit par un baiser, un baiser enfiévré.

Un peu plus tard, ailleurs dans la ville, dans l'appartement de Shaolan, leurs vêtements tombèrent en tas au pied du lit. Pris d'une même passion et d'un désir qui était resté enfoui en eux pendant si longtemps, ils entamèrent une autre danse…

Au matin, dans cette même chambre, deux yeux verts papillonnèrent puis se posèrent sur leur coussin de fortune. De surprise, ils s'écarquillèrent et remontèrent pour voir à qui appartenait le torse-coussin. Et un cri retentit.

-----------------------------------

Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui lisent ma fic et ceux qui me laissent des commentaires (parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ^^)  
Je voulais aussi dire que l'histoire est finie. Je ne vais pas la poster entièrement maintenant, mais je vais continuer à le faire régulièrement. C'était donc pour vous prévenir que ce n'est pas une de ces histoires dont on attends interminablement la fin, en vain. ^^  
Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des comms !


	8. Chapitre 7

Et voilà un chapitre de plus ! Et l'histoire n'est pas encore finie... J'espère que ça vous plait !

**_------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chapitre 7_**

Sakura cria. Evidemment, l'homme à côté d'elle, qui lui avait servi de coussin et qui n'était autre que Shaolan, se réveilla en sursaut. Les cheveux en bataille et le regard encore endormi, il chercha la provenance du cri. Il vit enfin Sakura qui s'était reculée à l'autre bout du lit, complètement chamboulée et _très_ en colère.

- Li ! cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le fameux Li en question se frotta les yeux, en essayant péniblement d'émerger. Il regarda comme il faut autour de lui tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille.

- Euh… Je crois que c'est à toi que tu devrais poser la question Sakura, répondit-il après un petit moment.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?!

- Ben, là, tu es chez moi, donc la personne à qui tu dois demander ce qu'elle fait ici, c'est toi…

Elle regarda enfin autour d'elle et remarqua enfin qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et encore moins chez elle. Elle finit aussi par remarquer qu'elle était… nue… Et elle cria à nouveau. Shaolan porta la main à son crâne qui se faisait douloureux.

- Bon dieu Saki, tu ne pourrais pas éviter de crier ? J'ai un mal de crâne abominable…

- J'en ai rien à fouttre de ton mal de crâne ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait espèce de sal pervers ? Et je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, on n'est pas assez proche pour ça !

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, _Saki_, à voir notre tenue à tous les deux, je crois que justement si, on est assez proche pour ça.

- Pervers !

Elle se leva précipitamment, emportant la couverture avec elle pour ne pas laisser le plaisir à son amant d'une nuit de la voir nue encore une fois. Mais par la même occasion, elle eut l'occasion de le voir _lui_ entièrement nu. Mais elle était tellement énervée que plus rien ne semblait la mettre mal à l'aise, pas même _ça_. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui parla sur un ton cassant.

- Maintenant écoute-moi bien, _Li_, je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie et ce depuis que tu m'as lâchement quittée sans même avoir le courage de me le dire en face. Si je te tolère quand les autres sont là, c'est pour deux raisons : un ils t'apprécient tous, deux tu es le cousin d'Eriol et de Meiling. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, je te déteste !

Shaolan fut blessé par les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, même s'il comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille de l'avoir laissée ainsi. Mais il décida de ne rien laisser paraitre et il profita que sa mémoire revenait peu à peu mettre en lumière les évènements de la soirée précédente.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tes gémissements de plaisir m'ont fait comprendre cette nuit.

- Pervers !

- Si c'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre, tu es vraiment en manque de répartie !

- Je ne suis pas en manque de répartie, je n'ai juste pas envie d'user ma salive à répondre à un être abject tel que toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de faire alors ? Avoue que ça t'avais manqué !

- Comme si j'allais rester à attendre indéfiniment un crétin comme toi ! J'ai eu plusieurs petits amis après toi et quelques uns d'entre eux étaient vraiment doués !

Shaolan resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration. Il savait évidemment qu'elle n'était pas restée seule toutes ces années, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lui n'avait eu personne après elle, il avait toujours espéré qu'il la reverrait et qu'elle lui pardonnerait. Voyant sa mine déconfite, Sakura afficha un air vainqueur. Elle attrapa ses affaires et les enfila en vitesse en s'arrangeant pour que Shaolan ne voit rien (ou presque).

- J'me casse !

Assis sur son lit, Shaolan ne savait plus trop quoi faire… Il finit par prendre son téléphone et composa un numéro.

Sakura sortit précipitamment de l'appartement de son _amant_. Son cœur battait la chamade, son esprit était tout embrumé, ses mains tremblaient. Elle s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment cherchant un peu de fraicheur pour faire baisser la chaleur qui montait en elle. Au début, c'était vrai, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était produit la veille, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour reprendre ses esprits et se souvenirs de tous les détails qui la faisaient à présent rougir. Elle se souvenait de son envie quand Shaolan était venu danser, de son regard quand il s'était approché d'elle, de ses lèvres quand ils s'étaient enfin embrassés, de la chaleur qui avait pris possession de son cœur, comme à l'époque, de ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, du bonheur d'être dans ses bras,… Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Pourquoi était-elle obligée de ressentir tout cela pour lui alors qu'il l'avait tant faite souffrir ? Elle s'en voulait de réagir ainsi… C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle avait été aussi blessante avec lui, pour cacher son trouble et pour lui rendre une partie de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle n'avait pas couché avec tous les mecs qui passaient et elle n'était certainement pas prête à le faire, et après Shaolan, il n'y avait eu que deux personnes, qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. _Parce que tu ne les aimais pas…_ pensa-t-elle. Deux larmes silencieuses coulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Elle se décida finalement à prendre son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Un peu plus loin dans la ville, deux téléphones retentirent plus ou moins en même temps, interrompant deux amoureux assez occupés… Ils sursautèrent en même temps, surpris d'être interrompu aussi tôt le matin.

- On est obligés de répondre ? demanda une voix féminine.

- Tomy chéri, je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix, lui répondit Eriol en se levant pour aller chercher les deux objets perturbateurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est certainement Sakura et Shaolan.

- Vas vite dans l'autre pièce pour décrocher ! Allo ma Saki ?

_- Au secours Tomi, je crois que je viens de faire une grosse bêtise…_

- Vas-y chérie, raconte-moi.

_- Je… j'ai fait l'amour avec Shaolan…_

- J'arrive chez toi tout de suite !

_- Ben en fait, je ne suis pas chez moi… Je suis juste en bas de son appartement…_

- Bon, ben tu rentres chez toi, je serai là dans une demi-heure, heure au plus tard !

_- Merci Tomi… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !_

- Mais c'est impossible de vivre sans moi, chérie ! Allez, à tantôt !

Elle raccrocha et sortit en vitesse de la pièce pour rejoindre son amoureux qui avait encore son cousin au bout du fil.

- Oui, Shao, j'ai bien compris la situation… Non, je ne sais rien… Elle est partie quand de chez toi ? … Il y a cinq minutes ? Mais comment veux-tu que j'ai des nouvelles si elle vient à peine de partir ?! … Calme-toi ! … Oui, j'arrive !

Eriol ferma son téléphone en soupirant. Il regarda Tomoyo qui sourit à pleines dents avant de s'accrocher à son cou.

- Tu crois qu'on a encore le temps de finir ce qu'on avait commencé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

- J'ai l'impression que ta discussion a été moins pénible que la mienne ! Il était vraiment perturbé là ! La prochaine fois, on échange !

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon cœur ! Tu as encore cinq minutes à me consacrer avant de voler au secours de ton adorable cousin ?

- Vile tentatrice !

Shaolan, qui avait au moins pris la peine de s'habiller, tournait en rond dans son appartement en regardant l'heure toutes les trente secondes. Quand enfin il entendit la sonnette d'entrée, il se précipita sur la porte… pour devant celle-ci une Meiling tout sourire.

- Tu sonnes maintenant ?

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, hier tu avais laissé ta clé sur la porte donc je n'ai pas su entrer, alors je préfère sonner pour être sûre de ne pas rester sur le pas de la porte.

- Où t'es allée dormir hier alors ?

- Ben chez Takashi ! D'ailleurs Sakura n'est rentrée que ce matin.

- Ah… Bon, tu rentres ? Tu fais des courants d'air !

- Ca s'appelle détourner la conversation. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de Sak… Non !

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?!

- Ca quoi ?

- Tu as couché avec Sakura ! C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est rentrée que ce matin et qu'elle avait l'air perturbée ! s'exclama Meiling en sautillant de joie.

- Mei…

- Mais c'est génial !

- Pas tant que ça…

- Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, je me tais ! Si tu me cherches, je suis dans ma chambre, j'ai quelques trucs à faire pour l'université.

- D'accord…

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en continuant à sautiller. Shaolan enviait sa bonne humeur, il enviait son bonheur. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir être aussi heureux avec sa Sakura…

Eriol finit enfin par arriver et trouva son cousin dans un état tout simplement pitoyable.

- Mon dieu, mais pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ?

- Saki… elle… elle m'a dit qu'elle me détestait, qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec moi… Et qu'elle avait déjà couché avec d'autres mecs…

- Et… ?

- Tu trouves pas que c'est déjà beaucoup ?

- C'est normal qu'elle t'en veuille, tu l'as plaquée sans lui donner de vraies raisons. Tu le sais, tu me l'as même dis toi-même l'autre jour. Quand aux autres mecs, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te répondre, les petits potins de ce genre sont plutôt destinés à Tomoyo, mais d'après ce que je sais, il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça et elle n'est jamais restée très longtemps avec.

- Tu… tu es sûr ?

- Pitié Shaolan, ne fais pas cette tête ! Ta vie n'est pas finie et même si ta relation avec Sakura est assez tendue, elle a quand même progressé !

- Ah oui ?

- Shaolan ! C'est toi-même qui m'as dit que vous aviez couché ensemble ! Si elle a couché avec toi c'est que tu as encore tes chances.

- J'espère que tu as raison…

- C'est ça que tu appelles une heure ?

- Ma chérie, figure-toi que quand tu as téléphoné j'étais _très_ occupée avec Eriol. J'ai dû m'interrompre un moment pour te répondre, mais je ne me suis pas privée pour continuer après…

- Ca va, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin des détails…

- Moi par contre je les veux les détails !

Tomoyo attrapa Sakura par le bras et l'emmena dans le salon où elle assit sa meilleure amie de force.

- Alors, c'était comment ?

- Je croyais que tu devais m'aider ?

- C'est ce que je fais ! Tu as trouvé ça comment, mieux ou moins bien que la dernière fois avec lui ? Mieux ou moins bien que Théo ?

- Mieux et mieux.

- Ben tu vois, tu y gagnes ! exclama Tomoyo avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Ca ne m'aide pas… dit Sakura d'un air penaud.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé ça mieux, signe que tu as apprécié, non ?

- Oui, mais c'est ça le problème ! J'ai apprécié ! Je ne voulais pas apprécier ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à nouveau cet effet sur moi ! J'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça à cause de lui !

- Ma chérie, si tu ne voulais pas souffrir à cause de lui, il ne fallait pas sortir et coucher avec lui hier soir.

Sakura se mit doucement à pleurer.

- Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

- C'est peut-être que tu l'aimes encore…

- Mais je ne veux pas…


	9. Chapitre 8

Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! Il vient un peu plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu (je suis en pleine session d'examen et je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de me connecter) pour remercier Hoshino-Sora pour son commentaire qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! ^^

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 8_**

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

- Mais j'ai pas envie…

- Tu n'as pas envie pour la seule et unique raison que Shaolan sera là, vrai ou faux ?

Sakura était assise sur son lit, l'air bouseuse, toujours en pyjama. Aujourd'hui, ses amis avaient décidé de fêter un mois de cohabitation de Sakura et Takashi en allant au restaurant. Tomoyo avait d'ailleurs prétexté, le jour où ils l'avaient annoncé à la concernée, que c'était une bonne occasion de tous se voir vu qu'ils s'entendaient tous super bien ! Mais la jeune demoiselle n'avait pas pensé au début de le « tous » signifiait aussi la personne qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à éviter, et encore plus depuis le jour où elle avait recouché avec lui… Ce n'était que le jour même qu'elle avait réalisé, quelques heures avant de partir au rendez-vous qui avait lieu à midi (dans son restaurant préféré en plus). Là il ne leur restait plus que vingt minutes avant d'être obligés de partir. Et Meiling, qui avait profité de l'occasion pour venir dormir chez son petit ami, essayait de convaincre la demoiselle butée qui se comportait comme une enfant.

- … peut-être… murmura Sakura.

- Et ben tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire…

- Tu vas quand même y aller, parce que tu as déjà accepté et que c'est pour toi qu'on y va ! Alors je t'interdis de te décommander !

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Sakura ne voulait pas accepter. Elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer : ils allaient la faire s'asseoir à côté de Shaolan ou juste en face de lui, il allait lui faire les yeux doux et son cœur allait battre la chamade. Mais elle ne _voulait_ pas.

Meiling se dirigea vers la garde-robe de son amie et passa en revue tous les vêtements possibles. Elle finit par sortir une robe rose pâle, simple mais élégante. Elle la posa sur le lit et attrapa le bras de son amie.

- Maintenant, Saki, tu vas dans la salle de bain. Je te laisse dix minutes, si après ce temps-là tu n'es pas sortie, c'est moi qui t'en sors !

- Même pas peur !

- Ou j'envoie Takashi te sortir de là !

- Même pas peur non plus !

- Non, j'ai mieux ! Si tu n'es pas sortie, j'appelle Shao et c'est lui qui t'en sort !

- NON ! Jamais !

- J'en suis tout à fait capable !

- D'accord ! D'accord ! J'y vais !

Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour d'elle. Elle fonça dans sa chambre et enfila la robe que Meiling avait choisie pour elle.

- Voilà, je suis prête, tu es contente ! dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- Très jolie princesse ! s'écria Takashi en la voyant arriver. Shaolan va totalement craquer !

- Je reste ICI ! cria Sakura au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Ah non non ! Maintenant que tu es prête, tu viens avec nous, de gré ou de force.

Meiling la prit par un bras et Takashi par l'autre. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était hors de son appartement chéri, en route vers son restaurant préféré qui était en passe de devenir celui qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Ils arrivèrent bien évidemment après tous les autres. Eriol et Tomoyo rigolaient en la voyant en imaginant tout à fait le calvaire que ça avait été de la faire venir. Shaolan avait commencé par rougir en la voyant, subjugué, puis il avait baissé la tête en voyant son air fâché.

- Bonjour Saki ! dit Tomoyo avec enthousiasme.

- Mouais… Bonjour…

Manque de chance pour elle, ses prévisions se révélèrent justes… Les trois personnes déjà présentes étaient déjà assises autour de la table, Eriol à côté de Tomoyo et Shaolan juste en face de son cousin. Takashi s'assit vite à côté de Tomoyo et Meiling en face de lui avant même que Sakura ait eu le temps de dire ouf. Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ex-amant-à-éviter-à-tout-prix.

Elle l'ignora tout le début du repas, discutant joyeusement tout en dégustant ses plats préférés.

- Mais si, je te jure !

- Non ! Tu es sorti avec Saki ? s'écria Meiling en se tournant vers Eriol.

- Ben oui…

- En fait on s'est connu en cours et on s'entendait super bien. C'est un peu par hasard qu'on est sortis ensemble, mais on n'était pas amoureux alors on s'est séparé. C'est après qu'il a rencontré Tomoyo.

- Elle a passé son temps à essayer de nous mettre ensemble. Et elle a réussi.

- Je suis la persuasion incarnée ! dit-elle, victorieuse.

A ce moment, elle vit entrer dans le restaurant une personne qu'elle n'avait pas _du tout_ envie de voir, une personne à qui elle avait envie de prouver qu'elle valait mieux que ce qu'il pensait.

En voyant le regard que sa meilleure amie, Tomoyo se retourna et vit la personne _indésirable_. En regardant à nouveau Sakura, elle vit dans son regard son lueur de défit.

Sakura se pencha ensuite vers Shaolan qui afficha un air surpris. Elle chuchota dans son oreille et il sourit. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et l'embrassa. Il passa ensuite son bras autour des épaules de la jolie demoiselle qui souriait à pleine dents.

- Sakura ?

- Oh, salut Théo ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Euh… bien… Et toi ?

- Super bien ! Ah, au fait, je te présente Shaolan, mon petit ami, Takashi, mon colocataire et Meiling, la cousine d'Eriol et de Shaolan.

Théo, gêné, se tenait près de la table de son ex-petite amie, il était seul… ou plutôt accompagné d'amis à lui qui étaient tous en couple, sauf lui. Tomoyo comprit alors pourquoi Sakura avait cet air de défit dans les yeux, elle voulait se venger de « l'insulte » que le jeune garçon lui avait faite un peu plus tôt.

Blottie contre Shaolan, elle était resplendissante. Tout le reste du repas, alors que Théo était assis à une table proche, Sakura resta accrochée au bras de son « ex-amant-faux-petit-ami ». Elle lui souriait, elle l'embrassait, elle rayonnait. Du coin de l'œil, sa meilleure amie voyait l'autre ex-amant, il était mal à l'aise, _très_ mal à l'aise. Quand aux autres convives de la table, un coup d'œil à Tomoyo leur avait suffit pour qu'ils ne fassent aucune réflexion sur le comportement de leur amie.

Shaolan quant à lui semblait vraiment heureux de cette occasion, même s'il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

Quand le dîner se termina, les garçons payèrent la note et les trois « couples » sortirent. Shaolan tenait la main de celle qu'il aimait, heureux. Mais une fois dehors, hors de la vue des fenêtres du restaurant, Sakura lâcha sa main.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Meiling. Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode…

- Oh, je voulais simplement jouer un sal tour à un sal crétin.

- C'était qui le sal crétin en question ? Le mec qui est venu nous trouver ? demanda Takashi.

- Oui… C'était… C'est mon ex-copain.

- Celui qui t'a prise pour une désespérée ? s'écria-t-il.

- Celui-là même !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Shaolan, sentant la jalousie pointer le bout de son nez.

- Je l'avais invité au défilé de Tomoyo par gentillesse, parce qu'il voulait qu'on reste amis. Et c'est imbécile m'a prise pour une désespérée qui s'accrochait à lui. C'est une petite vengeance bien méritée ! Bon, vous venez ? J'ai vraiment très envie d'une glace !

- Mais on vient juste de sortir de table ! dit Meiling.

- On s'en fout, la glace ça se mange sans faim et puis il faut que je fête ma victoire !

Elle s'en alla en sautillant, suivie par les deux autres filles. Elles disparurent bientôt à un coin de rue, mais les garçons savaient pertinemment bien où elles allaient donc ils ne se pressaient pas. Surtout pas Shaolan qui était tout penaud.

- Eh ! Faits pas cette tête-là ! C'est quand même toi qu'elle a choisit pour faire le petit copain ! Et puis tu as apprécié, non ? dit Takashi.

- C'est sûr que j'ai apprécié, mais… J'aurais quand même espéré que ce n'était pas uniquement pour faire râler son ex-copain…

Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de son meilleur ami et reprit la parole.

- Tu vas voir, elle va bientôt retomber dans tes bras, il suffit juste que tu sois un peu patient !

- Moi j'ai un super plan pour toi !

Les deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent vers Eriol qui avait un air malicieux sur le visage.

- C'est un plan qu'on a concocté avec Tomoyo, et aujourd'hui c'est le jour idéal pour le mettre en œuvre. C'est un peu bête, mais je crois que ce sera quand même efficace…

Quelques heures plus tard, après une après-midi et une soirée mouvementées qui s'étaient terminées chez Eriol et Tomoyo, les quatre invités décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Le seul problème était que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, donc il n'y avait plus de bus…

- Je peux très bien rentrer toute seule !

- C'est hors de question princesse, dit Eriol, les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure. Si Takashi était rentré avec toi, pas de soucis, mais il hors de question que tu rentres seule !

- D'accord, mais ils peuvent me déposer alors ?

- Non, désolée Saki, mais on a promis aux parents de Takashi de les rejoindre et on est déjà en retard, en plus on va dans l'autre direction… Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas possible… dit Meiling qui souriait intérieurement.

- Moi je veux bien faire le chemin avec toi, je dois aussi rentrer à pieds vu que ces deux ingrats ont pris ma voiture… dit Shaolan qui croisait les doigts en espérant que le plan allait marcher.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, prête à refuser et à demander à Tomoyo si elle pouvait squatter son canapé. Mais en voyant l'air suppliant de sa meilleure amie, elle comprit que celle-ci espérait terminer la soirée en beauté avec Eriol et que si elle restait là, ils ne feraient rien. Vaincue par ce regard, elle accepta.

- Bon, d'accord, tu me déposes et puis tu rentres chez toi…

Le regard de Shaolan s'illumina et il sourit à ses amis qui avaient si bien joué le jeu. Sakura prit son sac et ils partirent. Tout le chemin se passa en silence, Sakura ne voulait pas lui parler et Shaolan n'osait pas. Ils s'apprêtaient à traverser la route pour rejoindre le bâtiment de la jeune fille quand une voiture passa à toute vitesse devant eux, roulant dans une flaque (qui s'était formée à cause de la pluie torrentielle de la veille). Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent donc trempés de la tête aux pieds. Ils se regardèrent et jugèrent que leur état était tout simplement pitoyable. Et ils se mirent à rire, ensemble, à en avoir mal aux côtes. Sakura trouva alors que le rire de Shaolan était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs…

- Bon, tu veux monter deux minutes ? Tu pourras piquer des vêtements à Takashi pour te changer, ça t'évitera d'être malade demain.

- Avec plaisir !

Shaolan était aux anges, cette voiture était un don du ciel ! Il suivit la femme de ses rêves dans les escaliers, puis dans l'appartement.

- Bon, je vais me changer, tu peux te changer dans la chambre de Takashi.

Et elle disparut dans sa chambre. Elle se regarda dans son miroir et se remit à rire. Son état était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle entendit soudain frapper à sa porte.

- Sakura, ça va ? demanda Shaolan en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Oui oui, je suis juste en train de rire, c'est pas grave ! Je me change, j'arrive, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Mais… Tu pleures ?! Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue. Dans son regard, Sakura y vit de l'inquiétude, de la tendresse et de l'amour aussi et son cœur chavira… Sa pensée se mit en veilleuse et son cœur prit le pas sur sa raison. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Shaolan et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et bientôt se scellèrent dans un baiser passionné. Le jeune homme fit reculer sa compagne sur son lit et il s'allongea sur elle. Ses mains descendirent le long du corps de la jeune fille qui frissonnait de plaisir. Quant à elle, elle avait noué ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait sans vouloir l'accepter. Il remonta doucement la robe trempée en caressant au passage les jambes de Sakura. Celle-ci profita du fait qu'il remontait pour le basculer sous elle et enlever sa chemise tout aussi mouillée que sa robe qui venait d'atterrir par terre. Elle parcourut du regard le torse de son amant et dit qu'il était divinement beau. Quelques baisers plus tard, tous les vêtements avaient rejoints la robe au pied du lit...

Quand Shaolan se rallongea à côté d'elle, Sakura se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard de détresse. Et il la prit dans ses bras.


	10. Chapitre 9

Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! Je sais, c'était cruel de finir un chapitre comme ça ^^ Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, vous allez voir ça rien que dans le chapitre qui vient ! Et encore par la suite d'ailleurs !  
Pour te répondre, Hoshino-Sora, elle est déjà postée sur fanfic-fr et jusqu'au bout. Et j'ai découvert celui-ci récement ^^  
Voilà ^^ Bonne lecture !

**_--------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chapitre 9_**

Sakura s'était endormie dans les bras de Shaolan, elle s'était sentie mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Shaolan lui était heureux, il avait enfin l'impression qu'enfin celle qu'il aimait lui rendait un peu de son amour, qu'elle se laissait aller à l'aimer. Enfin, il sentait que tout pouvait peut-être s'arranger.

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Shaolan. Le bonheur qu'il avait ressentit la veille était toujours au plus profond de son cœur. Il se retourna pour voir son amante mais… il ne trouva que du vide. Sakura était partie… il se leva précipitamment, enfila en vitesse son boxer et son pantalon et partit vers la cuisine, sa chemise à la main. Mais celle-ci aussi était vide. Il écouta à la porte de la salle de bain et en entendant aucun bruit, il se décida à l'ouvrir. Personne.

Il sentit alors une vague de désespoir s'emparer de lui… Il se laissa glisser contre un mur, le regard dans le vide. Même en faisant l'amour chez elle, elle réussissait à disparaitre, c'était du jamais vu !

Dans ces cas-là, son seul remède (ou en tout cas la seule chose qui lui permettait de se rassurer un minimum) était de passer un coup de fil à son cousin, qui était certainement, avec Tomoyo, celui qui connaissait le mieux Sakura.

_- Allô ? _

- Eriol ?

_- Le seul et l'unique. Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?_

- Ben… Le plan a bien marché… On a même fait l'amour ensemble, mais…

_- Mais elle n'était pas là quand tu t'es levé, c'est ça ?_

- Comment tu sais ? s'écria Shaolan complètement abasourdi. C'est une de ses habitudes ou quoi ?

_- Je ne crois pas. Je le sais parce qu'elle a téléphoné à Tomoyo il y a une demie heure pour nous dire qu'elle venait de repartir chez son père. Il l'a appelée tôt ce matin pour la prévenir que son frère était à l'hôpital, il a eu un accident de voiture. Elle a sauté dans le premier bus. Et d'après ce que me dit Tomi, elle n'a pas voulu te réveiller et elle n'a pas eu le temps d'écrire un mot pour te prévenir avant de partir. Alors elle nous a demandé de te faire passer le message, vu qu'elle n'a pas ton numéro puisqu'elle a passé son temps à t'éviter. Aie ! _

Un bruit sourd venait de retentir.

- Euh… c'était quoi ça ?

_- C'est rien, j'aurais peut-être pas du dire le dernier truc visiblement… Bref, elle est partie voir son frère et elle ne reviendra probablement pas avant la fin de la semaine._

- Ah… Ok…

_- Mais ne désespère pas, au moins elle t'a mise au courant. C'est déjà un bon début, non ?_

- On peut dire ça…

Une semaine s'écoula… Shaolan passait son temps à tourner en rond dans son appartement, il devenait d'ailleurs tellement exaspérant que Meiling ne revenait même plus (c'était surtout une raison pour rester chez Takashi). Sakura ne donnait presque pas de nouvelles. Elle avait juste téléphoné deux fois à Tomoyo pour lui dire que tout allait bien, mais rien de plus. Il devenait fou, il fallait qu'il lui parle…

Il sonna pour la cinquantième fois de la semaine à la petite amie de son cousin et celle-ci répondit en soupirant. Non, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sakura, oui, elle lui promettait de le prévenir dès que ça arrivait. Il raccrocha, désespéré.

Chez son cousin, Tomoyo soupira. Elle en avait assez d'entendre Shaolan lui poser sans arrêt les mêmes questions… Elle se retourna vers la personne qui était avec elle dans la pièce.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne voulais pas que je lui donne des nouvelles. Maintenant tu es rentrée, tu devrais aller lui parler. Il serait peut-être temps de faire évoluer votre relation. Vous venez quand même de coucher deux fois ensemble.

- Je sais mais… répondit Sakura.

- Mais quoi ?

- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc d'abord… Et s'il sait que je suis ici, il va arriver tout de suite…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je… Je devrais avoir eu mes règles au début de la semaine…

- Attends, j'ai peur de comprendre…

- Je n'ai jamais de retard, j'ai peur d'être enceinte…

- Ma Saki… Ne me dis pas que vous avez fait ça sans protection !

- Ben la première fois, je ne sais plus… Mais la semaine passée, c'est certain, on n'avait pas pris nos précautions…

- Tu as fait un test ?

- Oui…

- Et ?

- Il est positif…

Tomoyo s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie qui pleurait, elle était aussi un peu désorientée. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit ses esprits et décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Bon écoute, ce n'est pas parce que le test est positif que tu es fatalement enceinte. Il y a toujours une marge d'erreur. Il faut faire une prise de sang pour en avoir la certitude.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Je sais que tu as peur des aiguilles, mais je t'emmène chez le médecin tout de suite ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état sans faire quoique ce soit ! Pour le moment, on n'est sûre de rien. Pour pouvoir réagir, il faut savoir. Donc interdit de discuter !

- Oui maman…

La sonnerie de la porte retentit, Takashi, vu qu'il était seul dans l'appartement, alla ouvrir. Il fut assez surpris de voir son meilleur ami devant la porte, l'air dépité. En général, quand il passait, Shaolan prévenait toujours, histoire d'éviter les situations… compromettantes (surtout depuis que Takashi sortait avec sa cousine…).

- Hey, Shao, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je déprime… T'aurais pas un bon café pour moi ?

- Viens, entre ! Allez, raconte-moi tes malheurs, je suis là pour ça !

Shaolan assit sur une des chaises autour de la table, faisant face à son meilleur ami qui préparait le café.

- Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Sakura…

- Ca mon grand, tu n'es pas le seul !

- Mais elle devrait avoir essayé de me joindre, non ? Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous la dernière fois, non ?

- Quoi ?!

- Oups… je ne t'ai pas encore raconté…

- Ben non, vu que tu as passé ta semaine enfermé dans ta chambre, sauf pour aller en cours…répondit Takashi avec un air vexé.

- Ben on a à nouveau couché ensemble, mais cette fois, on était sobre. Mais le matin quand je me suis réveillé, elle était partie. Elle a appelé Tomoyo pour la prévenir qu'elle allait voir son frère à l'hôpital et pour lui demander qu'elle me prévienne.

- Rien que du positif quoi ! Alors arrêtes de me faire cette tête d'enterrement !

- Mouais…

- Très bien mademoiselle Kinomoto, vous aurez les résultats d'ici quelques jours par téléphone.

- Merci docteur !

Sakura serra la main du médecin et sortit de la pièce en soupirant.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur ! dit Tomoyo en passant son bras sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie.

- C'est parce que tu étais là, sinon je n'y serais jamais arrivée. J'ai tellement peur quand il a approché l'aiguille que j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir !

- Mais non, ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Tu as déjà vu pire !

- Ah oui ? Quoi par exemple ?

- La fois où on était allée faire une balade dans les bois avec ton père et ton frère, et que tu as réussi à tomber dans le seul fossé à des kilomètres à la ronde en voulant attraper une grenouille… Tu avais réussi à te fouler la cheville !

- Juste... J'avais presque oublié cet épisode humiliant de ma vie…

Elles marchaient tranquillement, bras dessus, bras dessous. Elles étaient presque chez Sakura, qui avait promis à Tomoyo qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle et essayer de joindre Shaolan pour qu'il arrête de l'appeler toutes les heures pour prendre des nouvelles.

- Tu as l'intention de lui dire qu'il y a des chances que tu sois enceinte ?

- NON ! Jamais ! Pas question qu'il le sache !

- Mais pourquoi ? Si tu es enceinte, c'est fatalement lui le père, je crois qu'il devrait le savoir. Il prendrait ses responsabilités et tu n'élèverais pas l'enfant toute seule.

- Hors de question ! Imagine qu'il me dise qu'il va prendre ses responsabilités et puis qu'il m'abandonne encore ? Je préfère encore qu'il ne les prenne pas du tout !

Elle venait de monter les escaliers et elle était toute essoufflée à force de s'être trop énervée en montant. Tomoyo la suivait, un peu énervée elle aussi, mais contre le comportement un peu idiot de sa meilleure amie. Elle reprit la parole pendant que Sakura ouvrait la porte.

- Sakura, c'est ridicule ! Il a le droit de savoir ! Je suis sûre qu'il prendrait ses responsabilités !

- C'est hors de question ! s'écria Sakura en haussant le ton. Je ne veux pas lui dire ! Je ne suis pas aussi sûre que toi qu'il ne va pas repartir, alors ses responsabilités, je n'en veux pas ! Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûre d'être enceinte alors on en reparlera quand je saurai !

- Tu es enceinte ? demanda une voix juste derrière Sakura qui s'était tournée pour faire face à sa meilleure amie.

Sakura se retourna et fit face à Shaolan. Celui-ci semblait partagé entre plusieurs sentiments, la joie de revoir celle qu'il aimait, la surprise devant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et la colère de savoir qu'elle ne voulait rien lui dire.

- J'en sais rien ! s'écria Sakura.

- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?!

La colère commença dépasser les autres sentiments. Il en avait assez, depuis le départ, c'était toujours de _sa_ faute. Oui, il était fautif d'être parti sans prévenir. Mais il l'aimait toujours comme un fou, il faisait des efforts pour être gentil, pour lui plaire, mais elle le rejetait, ou lui criait dessus, ou encore mieux, couchait avec lui pour le laisser seul le lendemain matin ! Le fait qu'elle ne veuille même pas lui dire qu'elle risquait d'être enceinte était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- J'ai fait un test et il était positif !

- Alors tu es enceinte !

- Non !

- Comment ça non ? Arrêtes de te fouttre de moi !

- Ces machins-là c'est pas toujours fiables alors je viens d'aller faire une prise de sang !

Tomoyo fit un signe discret à Takashi pour lui montrer la porte d'entrée, il la suivit en prenant la peine de prendre sa clé et celle de Sakura, et de fermer la porte en sortant.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire ?

- Parce que même si tu _prends tes responsabilités_, tu finiras quand même par te tirer sans me donner de nouvelles alors je préfère être seule !

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un sal con ?

- Oui !

- Très bien, je me casse ! A quoi ça sert que je passe mon temps à faire des efforts, à essayer de te prouver que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que je ne suis pas le salopard que tu penses si tu n'en tiens même pas compte ?

Il lui lança un regard noir, chargé de douleur, et partit vers la porte… qu'il trouva fermée… Il jura, encore et encore, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Quand il se retourna, toute sa rage s'envola devant le tableau qu'il voyait. Il n'avait jamais pu lui résister, surtout pas comme ça. Sakura était assise par terre, à l'endroit même où elle était quand il s'était énervé sur elle, et elle pleurait silencieusement. Il se mit alors à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras.


	11. Chapitre 10

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard, je voulais vous envoyer le chapitre plus vite, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps... Alors pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! ^^  
Gros bisous (et n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires ! ^^)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapitre 10_**

Il berça Sakura pendant plusieurs minutes. Il comprenait la douleur qu'elle ressentait, et il savait qu'il en était le seul responsable. Encore. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, elle agrippait sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait et ses larmes trempaient son torse. Elle releva soudainement la tête, ses grands yeux embués de larmes, et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée… lui dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Je m'en veux tellement…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et il lui fit un sourire tendre.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser, c'est moi qui t'ai fait souffrir en partant comme je l'ai fait, il y a trois ans. C'est normal que tu m'en veuilles.

- Mais… mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme je l'ai fait, je…

- Non, écoute-moi s'il-te-plait. C'est vrai, tu n'as pas été très sympathique avec moi depuis que je suis revenu, c'est vrai que j'ai souffert de ce que tu m'as dit, surtout de ce qui vient de se produire il y a quelques minutes, mais je suis la seule et unique cause de tout cela… Je ne savais qu'en partant je t'aurais autant faite souffrir… En agissant ainsi, je croyais ne punir que moi, que tu referais ta vie et que tu m'oublierais. L'idée de te savoir loin de moi dans les bras d'un autre me rendais malade, mais je préférais ça à l'idée de que tu sois loin de moi à attendre désespérément que je revienne… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, ma Saki…

- Shao… murmura-t-elle enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Je t'aime Saki, comme au premier jour et pour toujours.

Elle releva à nouveau la tête, les larmes refaisant leur apparition.

- Je t'aime Shao ! dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller de tout son cœur, enfin, dans les bras de celui qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

- Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras plus, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille une fois ses larmes taries.

- Je te le promets, Sakura de mon cœur.

- Tu ne dis pas ça uniquement parce qu'il y a des chances que je sois enceinte ?

- Je dis ça parce que je t'aime comme un fou depuis le moment où je t'ai vue et que j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en te quittant il y a trois et qu'il est hors de question que je refasse à nouveau la même erreur.

- Je t'aime Shao…

Il la berça encore, ils s'embrassèrent et ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Sakura sente la fatigue due à toutes ces émotions prendre le dessus. Il la porta alors jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais quand il voulut partir, elle le retint. Il s'allongea près d'elle et ils s'endormirent tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Au petit matin, quand Takashi décida de réintégrer son appartement après avoir passé la nuit chez Meiling (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait pour lui déplaire), il fut surprit de ne voir personne dans le salon ou dans la cuisine, ni même dans sa chambre. Il alla alors voir dans la chambre de Sakura et trouva les deux amoureux endormis.

- Et quoi ?! On fait la grass' mat' ?

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux après cette brusque apparition et il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à émerger. Quant à Sakura, elle ne s'était même pas réveillée.

- Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca va pas de réveiller les gens aussi tôt ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- De un, je suis chez moi. De deux, il n'est pas si tôt que ça. Et pour ta gouverne, on a cours aujourd'hui.

- Ah… Oui…

- Tu avais oublié !

- Non, non…

Shaolan se leva le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller sa belle et sortit de la chambre pour pouvoir continuer la discussion sans être obligé de parler tout bas.

- A peine ! Mais c'est bon, tu es pardonné puisque tu t'es réconcilié avec Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- T'es vraiment lourd au réveil mon gars ! Tu dors avec elle je te signale ! A moins que ce ne soit l'amour qui te mette l'esprit en compote. Sincèrement, quand Tomoyo a proposé qu'on vous enferme tous les deux, j'ai eu un doute. Je m'attendais à ce que tu dormes dans le salon ou dans ma chambre et que vous ne vous adressiez plus la parole de la soirée.

Shaolan s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine et Takashi lui fit un café.

- Sympa, je vois que tu avais confiance en nous !

- Sois réaliste, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de te réconcilier avec les gens une fois que tu t'es disputé avec. Avec moi, ça va encore, j'arrive à te faire plier. Meiling et tes sœurs aussi. Mais à part ça, je ne t'ai jamais vu te réconcilier avec qui que ce soit aussi vite, en général ça prend des mois.

- Mouais… Mais là c'est différent. C'est Sakura.

- J'avoue ! C'est vrai aussi que je ne t'ai jamais vu amoureux avant elle.

- Elle est exceptionnelle !

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Sakura, la belle endormie émergea peu à peu de son profond sommeil. Quand elle se retourna pour voir son amoureux, elle ne vit que le vide. La peur s'empara d'elle et elle se leva en sursaut. Elle ouvrit la porte et elle fut soulagée en entendant les voix qu'elle reconnu et qui venaient de la cuisine. Elle s'approcha doucement pour écouter leur conversation et elle arriva sur la dernière phrase de Shaolan.

- Merci, c'est gentil, dit-elle en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

Celui-ci fut un peu surpris de la voir entrer dans son champs de vision si brusquement et en même temps heureux de la voir avec un si joli sourire suspendu aux lèvres.

- De rien, c'était la stricte vérité.

- Tu sais que j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là en me réveillant.

- Désolé, c'est cet espèce d'idiot qui a débarqué dans ta chambre et j'ai préféré sortir pour te laisser dormir, tu étais tellement jolie.

- Vous savez que je vous adore, mais vous allez longtemps vous faire des compliments en faisant comme si j'étais pas là ? les interrompit Takashi.

- Oh, désolée ! Bonjour Takashi ! lui répondit Sakura avec un grand sourire. Tu voudrais pas me faire un café en même temps, tu serais un ange !

Et elle s'assit sur les genoux de son amoureux en regardant son colocataire avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Et maintenant je sers de bonne-à-tout-faire, joyeux… Surtout que c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes ensemble aujourd'hui !

- Mouais, il m'a avoué que c'était l'idée de Tomoyo, souffla Shaolan à l'oreille de la dulciné qui se mit à rire, de manière à ce que son meilleur ami l'entende.

- Je me disais bien qu'il n'était pas assez intelligent pour ça !

- Tu me brises le cœur, là, princesse ! gémit-il avec un air pitoyable.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse mon chou !

- Au fait, pourquoi tu l'appelles princesse ? demanda Shaolan par curiosité (et aussi un peu de jalousie, mais chuuut)

- Oh ça ? C'est parce qu'Eriol le fait. J'ai trouvé ça drôle et j'ai fait pareil.

- Pourquoi Eriol t'appelle princesse ? Il sort avec Tomoyo pourtant, demanda Shaolan à Sakura.

- Je sais pas trop, je crois que ça l'amuse. Il fait ça depuis qu'on ne sort plus ensemble.

- Il est pas trop logique ton cousin, Shao !

Les deux garçons affichaient en effet un air perplexe qui fit rire Sakura. Et c'était vrai que la logique d'Eriol échappait souvent au compréhensible, mais depuis le temps elle s'y était faite. Surtout que Tomoyo n'était pas mal dans son style non plus, et quand on l'avait fréquenté pendant si longtemps on s'habitue à tout ! Ca ne l'étonnait d'ailleurs même pas qu'elle soit à l'initiative de leur enfermement de la veille. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à la remercier, sans elle, elle serait certainement au trente-sixième dessous à pleurer sur son sort plutôt que d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Tomoyo était vraiment la meilleure amie qu'on puisse trouver sur terre !

Quelques jours plus tard, Shaolan avait pris la décision d'emménager chez Sakura, il ne voulait plus la quitter, et elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Cette situation n'arrangeait d'ailleurs pas qu'eux. Takashi en avait profité pour emménager avec Meiling qui ne demandait pas mieux.

Les deux amoureux étaient donc chez eux, dans la cuisine, et Shaolan préparait à manger quand le téléphone de Sakura sonna.

- Allo ? … Oui c'est bien moi.

Un silence suivit. Shaolan se retourna pour voir pour quelle raison elle était si silencieuse. Et il s'inquiéta.

- Sakura, ça va ?

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête mais elle n'ouvrit la bouche que pour remercier son interlocuteur.

- Sakura ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Je… Je ne suis pas enceinte… dit-elle dans un souffle.

Shaolan sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Mais quand il regarda à nouveau son aimée, elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse.

- Tu n'es pas contente ?

- Si… Mais… Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser…

- Je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal, non ? On est encore un peu jeunes pour avoir un enfant, on a encore beaucoup de temps devant nous.

- Oui, mais… si j'avais été bel et bien enceinte ?

- Et bien, j'en aurais été heureux, parce que même si on est jeune pour être parents, ça aurait été un enfant de toi.

- Tu es un amour mon Shao !

Elle venait tout d'un coup de retrouver sa bonne humeur et lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

- Rien que pour ça, je vais te faire ton dessert préféré !

- Tu te souviens encore de ce que c'est ?

- Bien sûr ! Tarte à la fraise !

Il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui.

- Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi c'était ma préférée ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Parce que la première fois que j'ai gouté un de tes desserts, c'était de la tarte à la fraise et que c'était la meilleure que j'ai jamais mangé ! dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

- Si tu continues comme ça, je n'aurais pas le courage de la faire cette tarte, lui répondit-elle en soupirant d'aise.

- Qui t'a dit que je ne préférais pas autre chose à la tarte ? rétorqua-t-il en la soulevant pour mieux la déposer sur la table.

- La porte est fermée ?

- Oui…

Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, puis il descendit le long de son décolleté pendant qu'il faisait remonter son T-shirt. Elle lui détacha sa chemise et parcourut son torse de ses petites mains avant de poser de tendres baisers dessus. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et elle s'attaqua à son bouton de ceinture…


	12. Chapitre 11

**_Chapitre 11_**

Le lendemain du coup de téléphone du médecin, Sakura marchait tranquillement dans la rue avec Tomoyo. Elles avaient profité d'une après-midi de congé pour aller faire les boutiques toutes les deux et pour discuter de tout et de rien… même si le sujet préféré de la jeune couturière était Shaolan.

- Alors ? demanda Tomoyo.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu évites sans arrêt la conversation, et ce depuis que je vous ai enfermé chez toi. Alors, comment ça se passe avec Shao ?

- Super bien… dit Sakura en rougissant.

- J'ai eu une bonne idée, avoue !

- Oui…

- Ca c'est un petit oui…

- Ben en fait, ce qui se passe c'est que je me sens un peu bête de t'avoir obligé à m'enfermer chez moi pour réussir à pardonner à Shaolan. Mais sinon je suis la plus heureuse des femmes ! Il est formidable !

- Et pour le test de grossesse, tu as eu les résultats ?

Tomoyo avait l'air un peu inquiète. D'un côté, elle savait que maintenant que Sakura vivrait bien les choses si elle était enceinte, maintenant qu'elle était avec Shaolan. Et il était vrai qu'elle aurait été heureuse de pouvoir fabriquer des vêtements pour le petit bout de chou à naître. Mais elle s'inquiétait quand même, parce que sa Saki adorée était encore jeune, qu'elle voulait finir ses études,… Et puis, il y avait un autre problème dont Eriol lui avait parlé en apprenant la possibilité que leur meilleure amie soit enceinte…

- Oui, le médecin a téléphoné hier.

- Et… ? demanda Tomoyo, impatiente.

- Je ne suis pas enceinte ! répondit Sakura avec le sourire. D'un côté, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de l'être, je veux des enfants, mais vu que j'ai le choix, je préfère que ce ne soit pas maintenant !

Tomoyo se sentit soulagée à cette réponse. Ca faisait certainement un problème en moins.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi !

Elles continuèrent à discuter puis se séparèrent pour rentrer chez elles. Sakura décida de marcher, elle avait besoin d'air frais. Mais vu qu'il faisait assez froid, elle ne traina pas trop dans le parc et rentra vite. En arrivant, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Shaolan, qui était sensé être rentré depuis une demie heure. Mais elle se dit qu'il avait sûrement fait comme elle et était parti se balader, ou qu'il trainait avec Takashi qui était en cours avec lui, ou encore qu'il était allé voir Meiling qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne plus voir tous les jours (après tout, elle était comme une sœur pour lui). Elle alluma la musique et commença à chanter tout en préparant le repas.

Mais une heure passa, et Shaolan n'était toujours pas rentré. Sakura commençait vraiment à tourner en rond. Elle finit par lui téléphoner pour savoir où il était… mais elle tomba directement sur le répondeur.

- Mais où a-t-il bien pu passer ?

Le stress commença à monter. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il ne répondait toujours pas et elle commençait à devenir folle. Elle composa alors le numéro de Takashi.

_- Allo ?_

- Takashi, c'est Sakura.

_- Salut princesse ! Comment vas-tu ?_

- Je suis très énervée ! Tu n'as pas vu Shaolan ? Il n'est pas encore rentré et je commence à me poser des questions. Il était bien en cours avec toi aujourd'hui, non ?

_- Euh… _dit-il d'un air gêné_. Je ne sais pas trop… Ecoute Saki…_

- Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Dis-le moi !

_- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire…_

- Je sors avec lui, alors je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir !

_- Ecoute…_

- Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Très bien ! Alors j'arrive !

_- Saki..._

Mais Sakura avait déjà raccroché. Elle prit son sac et sa veste, et elle sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Elle sauta dans le premier bus qu'elle trouva et se rendit, furieuse, chez son ancien colocataire. Takashi vint lui ouvrit avec un air gêné peint sur le visage. Quand elle entra, elle vit Meiling qui raccrochait son téléphone.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! s'écria Sakura. Tout de suite !

- Princesse…

- Il n'y a pas de princesse ou de Saki qui tienne. Je VEUX savoir ! Je suis en droit de savoir !

Meiling s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air plus calme que Sakura, mais on voyait dans ses yeux une certaine colère.

- Ecoute, tu t'assieds et puis je te raconte.

Elle avait dit ces mots sur un ton impérieux qui ne laissait pas la place à une quelconque réplique. Sakura s'assit directement.

- Shaolan a reçu un coup de fil, un coup de fil très important, de sa mère. Il est repartit en Chine.

- QUOI ?! s'écria Sakura en se relevant d'un seul bond.

- Tu as bien entendu, il est reparti.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Il m'avait promis qu'il ne partirait plus ! Et pourquoi vous êtes au courant et pas moi ?

Elle se mit à tourner en rond, à jurer, à crier et finalement à pleurer. Assise dans le fauteuil, elle laissait couler ses larmes, elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, toute en proie à son chagrin. Meiling s'était assise à côté d'elle et la berçait doucement.

- En fait, je me suis encore laissée berner… Il a encore eu ce qu'il voulait puis il est reparti… dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Jamais je n'aurais dû lui refaire confiance…

- Ma Saki, ne dis pas ça, murmura une autre voix à son oreille.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, manquant d'assommer Tomoyo qui s'était penchée près d'elle.

- Mais… que…

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Mei m'a téléphoné juste après que tu ais dit à Takashi que tu allais arriver. Elle m'a dit que Shaolan était reparti…

Sakura se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer de plus belle. Son cœur la faisait souffrir. Il l'avait encore une fois abandonnée… Elle s'était encore laissée aller à l'aimer et elle en subissait encore les conséquences.

Tomoyo caressait ses cheveux, telle une deuxième mère, tout en murmurant des mots réconfortants à son oreille. Sakura eut l'impression d'être revenue trois ans plus tôt, exactement la même douleur, les mêmes larmes, la même chaleur réconfortante de sa meilleure amie. Quand Sakura se calma un peu, elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux dans la pièce. Takashi, Meiling et Eriol, qui avait accompagné Tomoyo, étaient partis dans la cuisine pour laisser discuter les deux amies.

- Saki, maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes, dit enfin Tomoyo. J'ai quelque chose à te raconter, mais avant j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre. Promis ?

- Promis…

- Il y a trois ans, Shaolan est parti pour la même raison que cette fois-ci. On a entièrement rejeté la faute sur lui, mais on ne connaissait pas ses raisons. Maintenant on les connait, ou du moins Takashi, Mei, Eriol et moi. Je crois que Shaolan ne t'a rien dit pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches et que les choses changent.

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi finir ! Eriol m'a raconté toute l'histoire. Tu connais le nom de famille de Shaolan, non ?

- …

- Là tu peux répondre tu sais…

- Li.

- Et est-ce que tu savais que la famille Li était très connue en Chine ?

- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds et que depuis trois ans j'évite comme la peste tout ce qui s'y rapporte ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être sarcastique… C'est une très ancienne famille, très riche, très importante et qui possède de nombreuses grandes sociétés. Et la personne à la tête de tout cet « empire » Li est la mère de Shaolan, en attendant que lui-même ait fini ses études et puisse reprendre le flambeau.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change… En plus il m'a menti, il ne m'a jamais rien dit de tout ça !

- Ca change que Shaolan ne t'a rien dit pour ne pas que tu t'intéresses à lui simplement parce qu'il est le leader du clan Li et pour ne pas que tu te tracasses. Et ça change aussi que ce n'est pas lui qui décide.

- Mais Meiling et Eriol peuvent décider de ce qu'ils veulent pourquoi pas lui !

- La différence est qu'aucun des deux n'est le futur leader du clan Li, ils n'ont pas les responsabilités qui pèsent sur Shaolan.

- Et alors ?! Il m'a quand même trahie ! Il a trahi la promesse qu'il m'avait faite de ne plus jamais partir !

- Ce que tu peux être têtue ! s'écria Tomoyo qui commençait à être en colère. Maintenant tu m'écoute attentivement ! Shaolan est parti parce qu'il y est obligé ! Maintenant arrête de faire ta pauvre enfant martyr et prends sur toi !

Sakura se leva, en colère que sa propre meilleure amie prenne la défense de celui qui l'abandonnait.

- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je sois heureuse qu'il me laisse _encore_ sans rien me dire peut-être ?!

Et elle ne vit pas la gifle venir… Tomoyo s'était levée elle aussi et elle n'avait pas pu retenir sa main.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est nous qui lui avions dit de ne rien te dire au cas où ça se produirait ! Je n'ose même pas imaginé l'état dans lequel il serait sorti de l'appartement si jamais il te l'avait annoncé lui-même ! Il n'a pas le choix, il doit obéir aux ordres de sa mère. Elle a appris, on ne sait pas comment, qu'il sortait avec toi. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a rappelé, parce qu'elle n'est pas d'accord. Elle veut qu'il se marie avec une autre et là c'est lui qui n'est pas d'accord.

- Mais… dit Sakura encore abasourdie par la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

- Sakura, lui il n'a pas le choix, il devait rentrer, même s'il n'est pas d'accord pour le mariage forcé et qu'il compte bien lui tenir tête comme il le fait depuis longtemps. Mais toi, tu as le choix !

Tomoyo tendit quelque chose à sa meilleure amie qui hésita à le prendre. Finalement, elle regarda de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mais…

- Un billet d'avion pour toi pour aller en Chine, pour aller tenir tête à la mère de Shaolan.

- Mais…

- Tu ne discutes pas, tu y vas ! Tu pars demain matin.

- Mais… Comment je vais faire toute seule ? Je ne connais absolument pas la Chine et je ne sais même pas où…

- Qui t'as dit que tu serais seule ?

- Hein ?!

- On va être cinq à prendre ce vol demain.


	13. Chapitre 12

Hello !

Voilà le chapitre 12 ! ^^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitres et les deux derniers suivront bientôt normalement (n'hésitez pas à me harceler si je ne vous les envois pas ^^) Voilà ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapitre 12_**

- Sakura !

Tomoyo était assise entre Eriol et sa meilleure amie dans l'avion. Ils avaient mis cette dernière juste à côté du hublot pour essayer qu'elle regarde le paysage plutôt que de penser, mais c'était… complètement raté ! Celle-ci était complètement stressée et elle avait déjà décomposé une dizaine de feuilles où elle avait écrit les choses qu'elle pourrait potentiellement dire. Et là elle en était à sa onzième feuille et en la déchiquetant consciencieusement, elle en mettait partout, même sur sa meilleure amie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de faire des confettis sans m'en mettre dessus ? Parce que là je commence à en avoir marre, je ne vais pas en Chine pour aller au Carnaval. Et ça m'arrangerait aussi que tu te calmes un peu, j'aimerais bien profiter du trajet pour dormir un peu.

Sakura fit une moue fâchée et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Elle était stressée, et alors ? Elle avait le droit, non ? Elle allait rencontrer pour la première fois la mère de son amoureux, même si elle aurait préféré que les circonstances soient un peu meilleures… Elle n'osait déjà pas imaginer comment elle allait faire pour débarquer chez lui comme ça, sans prévenir, car d'après Tomoyo, Shaolan n'était même pas au courant de leur entreprise. Alors elle imaginait encore moins comment elle allait faire pour parler face à face avec sa « belle-mère », lui dire qu'elle aimait Shaolan de tout son cœur et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas continuer à l'éloigner d'elle sans arrêt. Rien qu'à l'idée de faire une telle chose, elle tremblait, alors le faire… ce serait _encore_ pire !

Son calvaire empira encore lorsque l'avion atterrit, ce qui rapprochait encore le moment de la confrontation. Heureusement pour elle, Meiling avait prévu autre chose pour la fin de la journée que d'aller directement voir la mère de Shaolan.

- Allez, Saki, tu viens ? On passe chez moi, on dépose nos affaires, on va faire les boutiques et puis on se fait un resto !

- Mais…

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser foncer dans le tas comme ça ? Il faut te préparer pour que tu fasses bonne impression.

- Et puis un peu aussi pour te laisser digérer l'idée, ajouta Eriol.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes japonaises firent la connaissance des parents de Meiling qui acceptaient de les héberger pour un temps, pour peu que les garçons dorment dans une chambre à part (_Ils sont vraiment vieux jeux !_ s'était exclamée Meiling, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec son petit ami). Ils commencèrent ensuite une _longue_ et fabuleuse visite de Hong Kong, qui se termina par le restaurant préféré de la chinoise.

- Oui, je sais c'est un peu kitch ! soupira-t-elle avant même que quelqu'un n'ouvre la bouche. Mais moi j'ado…

- Mais j'adore ! Il est génial ! s'écrièrent en même temps les deux japonaises avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Il est trop adorable ! dit Sakura. Ca me fait penser au petit restaurant sur lequel on était tombé quand on était partie en vacances près de la mer ! Tu n'es pas d'accord Tomi ?

- Siii !

Pendant qu'elles s'extasiaient toutes les trois sur la décoration du restaurant, les deux garçons s'entreregardèrent.

- Mon dieu, qu'ais-je fais pour mériter _ça _? demanda Takashi.

- Tu l'as choisie en connaissance de cause ! Imagine, moi je ne la savais pas à ce point-là quand je l'ai rencontrée…

- Pff… Le pire c'est que c'est pour ça qu'on les aime !

- Elles sont faites pour s'entendre ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne s'extasier comme ça à part elles.

- Ca fait peur…

Après un repas copieux et tout aussi festif, ils rentrèrent chez Meiling et se réunirent dans la chambre des filles pour élaborer un plan d'attaque.

- J'ai peur… avoua Sakura.

- Mais de quoi, princesse ? demanda Takashi.

- Tu te vois, toi, affronter ta « belle-mère », dit-elle en mimant des guillemets avec les doigts, alors que tu la vois pour la première fois et lui dire que tu veux pouvoir passer du temps avec son fils sans qu'elle lui donne des ordres en permanence ?

- Euh… non… J'avoue…

- Il était même pas capable d'affronter la femme de son cœur, alors la belle-mère ! s'esclaffa Meiling.

- Merci Mei-chérie pour ce coup de poignard en plein cœur ! répondit Takashi avec un air sarcastique.

- De rien mon cœur ! Mais revenons-en à notre problème : comment affronter Yelan !

Ils restèrent tous silencieux quelques instants, cherchant visiblement une solution à peu près potable qui ne ridiculiserait pas Sakura et qui leur permettrait de « récupérer » Shaolan sans trop de dégats. C'est finalement Eriol, assis sur un des lits et tenant Tomoyo dans ses bras, qui rompit le premier ce silence oppressant.

- Je crois qu'on a tous tendance à juger Yelan comme une femme froide et autoritaire, ce qui n'est peut-être pas faux. Mais je crois qu'on a tendance à oublier quelque chose : elle aussi elle a été amoureuse !

- De qui ? demanda naïvement Sakura.

- De son mari ! répondit Eriol comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle a réellement été amoureuse de lui ! On ne l'a jamais connu et elle n'en parle jamais. Et puis, c'était très certainement aussi un mariage arrangé ! s'écria Meiling.

- Je ne crois pas, non, dit Eriol d'un ton sûr. J'ai mené ma petite enquête auprès de mes parents une fois et ils m'ont raconté toute l'histoire.

Tomoyo se tourna à demi pour pouvoir regarder son amoureux avec un sourire espiègle.

- Depuis quand tu joues les commères du village ?

- Depuis que ça peut servir à des amis ! Et avoue que ça ne te dérange pas !

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Donc, je disais, mes parents m'ont raconté toute l'histoire. En fait, Yelan était promise à un autre homme et oncle Liam était fiancé une autre femme. Ils se sont rencontrés pendant la soirée de fiançailles de Yelan. Je ne sais pas trop ça s'est passée, mais je crois qu'il a renversé son verre sans le faire exprès sur la robe de Yelan. Je me souviens que ma mère a dit : « Elle s'est évidement mise en colère et elle a commencé à l'injurier. Je crois que pas mal de gens ont été surpris de savoir qu'elle connaissait autant d'injures, mais pas moi ! »

Il regarda ensuite l'air choqué des deux chinois et se mit à rire.

- Je vois ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit Sakura qui était assise en tailleur par terre.

- En fait, c'est leur réaction qui est drôle !

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi !

- Ben en fait, tante Yelan est… comment dire ?... Elle est froide, imperturbable, et surtout, elle ne dirait jamais au grand jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. En tout cas c'est comme ça qu'elle est maintenant, mais on ne l'a jamais vue autrement.

- Ok… Bon, vas-y continue, ça m'intéresse ! dit Tomoyo.

- Et c'est moi qui joue les commères du village ? Bon, bon, je continue, dit-il après le regard noir de sa chère et tendre. Suite à cela, Liam s'est confondu en excuses et il lui a promis de passer chez elle le lendemain pour lui rembourser le prix de la robe. Mais comme elle s'énervait toujours, il lui a proposé d'aller en racheter une neuve, même avec elle si elle le voulait tant pour qu'elle arrêtait de hurler. Yelan a finit par s'arrêter et elle est partie se changer. Le lendemain, ils sont partis tous les deux à la recherche d'une robe. C'est ce jour-là qu'ils sont tombés amoureux, d'après ma mère. Et après, Yelan a fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils puissent se marier, en affrontant tous les parents. Et elle a finit par gagner.

- C'est trop romantique ! dit Tomoyo en essuyant une larme.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

- Mais tu racontes si bien mon chéri !

- Je peux continuer ? Merci. Ils se sont donc mariés, même si certaines personnes de la famille de sont pas venus, vexés qu'ils aient agis ainsi. Ils ont eu quatre filles, Sheifa…

- Oui, oui, ça va, ça on sait ! s'écria Meiling.

- Tu me laisses finir ? Je ne suis pas sûre que Tomoyo et Sakura connaissent toute l'histoire, alors laisse-moi finir !

- Ok… bouda Meiling.

- Je disais donc, quatre filles, Sheifa, Falen Futie, Femei, qui faisaient le bonheur de leurs parents. Liam était heureux d'avoir quatre adorables filles qui ressemblaient tant à leur mère. Mais Yelan rêvait d'avoir un garçon. Et le jour où elle a voulu annoncer à son mari qu'elle attendait enfin un garçon, celui-ci n'est jamais rentré à la maison. Liam est mort dans un accident de voiture avant même que Shaolan ne soit né. Yelan était effondrée de chagrin. Elle a pleuré pendant des jours entiers. La seule chose qui l'a maintenue en vie, ce sont ses filles adorées et Shaolan, ce petit garçon dont elle avait tant rêvé. Mais d'après ma mère, Yelan ne s'en est jamais remise et elle se cache derrière ce masque de froideur pour ne pas que sa peine refasse surface. Les filles savent tout ça, elles l'ont aussi vécut, elles savent que leur mère les aime de tout son cœur mais pas Shaolan… Et ma mère suppose que Yelan veut faire accepter à Shaolan un mariage arrangé très certainement pour qu'il ne vive pas la même douleur qu'elle si jamais il perdait celle qu'il aime, ou un truc du genre.

- C'est troooop triste, pleurnicha Tomoyo.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Meiling pleurait dans les bras de Takashi et Sakura laissait librement couler ses larmes sur ses joues, mais elle affichait un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi souris-tu, princesse ?

- Parce que je la comprends et que je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire !

Le lendemain matin, la petite troupe se trouvait devant la grande maison des Li. Devant les quatre autres, Sakura stressait mais en même temps elle était déterminée. Elle avait trop longtemps souffert sans agir, il fallait que cela cesse. Et il était temps aussi qu'elle ouvre son cœur, que Yelan ouvre son cœur, que les choses changent.

Elle s'avança, suivie des quatre autres, vers la barrière qu'elle ouvrit, puis vers la porte d'entrée et appuya sur la sonnette. Ils entendirent quelqu'un crier « Non, c'est bon, j'y vais » puis la s'ouvrit sur… Shaolan.

- Sakura ? Mais que…

- Ce que je suis venue faire ici ? Voir ta mère !

Et Shaolan faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque.


	14. Chapitre 13

Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous avais promis de publier plus vite les deux derniers chapitres, mais je suis partie en vacances et je n'avais pas mes fichiers avec... Bref, je me rattrape et je vous envoie les deux derniers en une fois ! ^^  
Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, notamment à Hoshino-Sora et son enthousiasme !  
Gros bisous !

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chapitre 13_**

Shaolan se rattrapa comme il put au chambranle de la porte, sous le choc. Il écarquilla les yeux. Non, tout cela devait être un cauchemar ! Sakura ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ être là, et encore moins pour parler à sa mère ! Non, non ! C'était impossible ! Il se pinça pour essayer de se réveiller mais il réussit juste à déclencher le fou-rire de Meiling quand il se rendit compte que… ben oui, se pincer ça fait mal ! Il regarda encore une fois celle qui l'aimait. Elle était superbe. Elle s'était mise sur son trente-et-un et semblait pleine de détermination.

- Saki… Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause avant d'avoir trouvé mieux à dire.

- J'ai sorti mal boule de cristale, elle m'a donné ton adresse. Puis j'ai pris mon tapis volant pour venir.

Question idiote, réponse idiote… Shaolan essaya de rassembler ses pensées pour tenter de partager une conversation un peu moins… étrange, et surtout pour dissuader Sakura de mener à bien son projet.

- Saki, tu ne vas pas faire ça ?! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !

- Et pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?

- Si Saki ! De tout mon cœur, je ne veux qu'une chose, être auprès de toi ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu affrontes ma mère ! Je ne veux pas te voir ressortir en miette après une discussion avec elle !

- Si c'est ta mère qui nous empêche d'être ensemble, alors j'irai lui parler pour faire en sorte de changer les choses. Il n'est pas question qu'on soit à nouveau séparés !

Une silhouette surgit derrière Shaolan. Pas très grande, mais avec un charisme indéniable, belle à en couper le souffle mais avec un regard glacial, Yelan Li avait suivit leur conversation. Shaolan se retourna face au brusque silence qui s'était fait. Mais avant même de voir le visage de sa mère, il savait déjà que c'était elle.

- Suivez-moi, mademoiselle !

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton impérieux qui ne laissait pas la place à la réplique. Shaolan regarda celle pour qui battait son cœur, il espérait qu'elle allait renoncer, mais la détermination qu'il lut dans ses yeux l'empêcha de faire une quelconque réflexion. Sakura suivit Yelan et elles disparurent derrière la porte du bureau de la maitresse des lieux.

Shaolan se retourna vers ses amis et se mit à s'énerver.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous êtes complètement malades ! C'est de la pure folie de l'avoir amenée ici ! Vous ne vous re…

Cette fois, ce n'est ni de Tomoyo, ni de Sakura (puisqu'elle n'était même plus là), mais de Meiling qu'il reçut une gifle. Il resta bouche bée, la main sur le joue et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Ca va ? Tu es calmé ? lui dit sa cousine. Déjà arrête de nous crier dessus, ça ne servira à rien. Ce qui est fait est fait.

- C'est vrai qu'à la base, c'est notre idée d'amener Saki ici, continua Tomoyo. Mais c'est pour vous qu'on fait ça. Et puis, notre Saki est forte et je suis sûre qu'elle saura dire ce qu'il faudra pour convaincre ta mère.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! murmura Shaolan. Ma mère est impitoyable… J'ai peur qu'elle la détruise, qu'elle la blesse…

- Je crois que tu as une trop mauvaise opinion de ta mère, ajouta Eriol, et que tu n'as pas assez confiance en Saki. Laisse faire les choses.

Dans une pièce voisine, les deux femmes qui étaient le centre de la conversation dans le couloir étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre et elles se toisaient du regard. Sakura tremblait intérieurement. D'après les dires de ceux de ses amis qui la connaissait (c'est-à-dire tous sauf Tomoyo), Yelan était _très_ impressionnante. Mais la jeune japonaise n'avait imaginé qu'elle le serait _à ce point-là _! Mais il était hors de question qu'elle renonce ! Ce fut la mère de Shaolan qui brisa le silence.

- Puis-je connaitre le nom de l'inconnue qui vient me provoquer chez moi ? dit-elle sur un ton cassant.

- Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, madame.

- Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous permet de venir blasphémer sur le seuil de ma porte ? A moins que vous n'ayez pas le courage de me dire les choses en face…

_Quelle charmante entrée en matière…_ pensa Sakura. Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Je suis la petite amie de votre fils et…

- Mon fils est sur le point de se fiancer, il n'a pas besoin d'une petite amie !

- Je ne doute pas que vous essayiez de l'obliger à se fiancer avec une personne de _votre_ choix. Mais vous m'avez demandé d'expliquer la raison de ma présence alors j'aimerais que vous témoigniez au moins un minimum de respect et que vous me laissiez finir mon explication !

Le ton et la détermination que Sakura avait mis dans sa tirade avec en quelque sorte « cloué le bec » de la maitresse de maison qui ne put qu'accepter.

_C'est déjà ça de gagné, espérons que ça dure !_

- Je disais donc que j'étais la petite amie de votre fils. Nous nous sommes rencontré la première fois qu'il est allé au Japon. A l'époque nous sommes déjà sortis ensemble, mais il a disparu du jour au lendemain sans me donner la moindre nouvelle, parce que _vous_ lui aviez demandé de revenir.

- C'est très certainement la meill… commença Yelan.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le regard Sakura, plein de détermination et de fougue, la fit s'arrêter. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas vu un tel regard ? Elle laissa la parole à Sakura qui lui lança un sourire magnifique en retour.

- Il y a peu de temps, il est revenu. Je ne voulais plus le voir après ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais plusieurs personnes m'ont persuadée de lui pardonner. Et quand enfin nous sommes heureux tous les deux, vous le rappelez à nouveau à vous. Il parait même que vous l'avez rappelé parce que vous avez entendu parler de notre relation, que vous désapprouvez. Alors je suis venue dans le but de vous faire changer d'avis et pour que vous laissiez Shaolan décider avec qui il veut être.

C'est ainsi que Sakura finit son petit discours. Assise bien droite sur sa chaise, il fixait toujours Yelan droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci était troublée par une telle fougue et une telle passion. Mais elle laissa ses impressions de côté et continua comme elle avait commencé.

- Que de beaux discours mademoiselle. Mais vous n'êtes rien ! Vous n'êtes rien pour lui, rien pour moi, rien tout court. Juste une petite profiteuse qui a vu en mon fils une opportunité de grimper dans la hiérarchie sociale et d'avoir de l'argent. Et vous pensez que je vais me laisser intimider par une personne de votre espèce ? Ce serait de la pure stupidité ! Je connais les gens comme vous, le genre de prostituée qui sont même capable de se laisser mettre enceinte pour gagner le gros lot ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

Et Yelan se tut. Elle avait craché son venin, elle allait gagner, personne ne résistait. En face d'elle, Sakura accusait le coup. C'est que ce faire traiter de prostituée ne faisait pas partie de ses attentes de la journée. Mais elle reprit le dessus et affronta à nouveau la mère de l'élu de son cœur.

- Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez, rien ne m'atteindra vraiment puisque rien de ce que vous venez de dire n'est vrai. Et je suis d'ailleurs certaine que vous le savez. Je ne suis pas une prostituée et encore moins une manipulatrice. Shaolan pourra d'ailleurs vous raconter lui-même la fois où j'ai cru être tombée enceinte, comment il a appris la chose par hasard et comment il s'est énervé sur moi parce que je ne comptais pas le mettre au courant. J'aime votre fils, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme ! Et je suis prête à tout pour rester avec lui pour toujours ! Ou du moins aussi longtemps que lui voudra de moi.

Elle fixait toujours Yelan de ce même regard plein de défit, de ce regard qui déplacerait des montagnes. _Depuis quand n'ais-je pas vu un tel regard ?_ se demanda à nouveau Yelan.

- J'aime votre fils de tout mon cœur. Et je suis certaine que même si vous ne lui montrez pas, vous aussi vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur.

_Depuis quand n'ais-je plus eu un tel regard ?_ Et Yelan sut que Sakura avait gagné.

- Vous devriez le lui montrer, il n'attend que ça…

Et Yelan fondit en larme, pour la première fois depuis des années. Sakura se leva directement et la prit dans ses bras. Yelan sentit la chaleur de la jeune fille, tout l'amour qu'elle était capable de donner, même à la femme blessée et blessante qu'elle était. Et elle sut pourquoi son fils l'aimait.

- Je le savais depuis longtemps, dit-elle après un long moment. Quand je l'appelais au Japon, il y avait dans sa voix une joie indescriptible, une joie que j'aie moi aussi ressentie, il y a longtemps. Quand j'ai enfin réussit à savoir, j'ai eu peur, peur que mon fils souffre comme j'avais souffert. Et quand il est revenu ici, il n'était plus pareil, il était triste, terne, malheureux… Et ici, quand j'ai appris que vous étiez à nouveau ensemble, j'ai à nouveau eu peur… Mais je crois que je lui ai fait encore plus de mal en le séparant de vous.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sakura qui lui tenait toujours les mains pour la réconforter. La jeune japonaise lut dans ses yeux toute la douleur et le cruel dilemme dans lequel cette femme meurtrie avait été plongée. Alors elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Comment pouvez-vous me sourire après le mal que je vous ai fait à tous les deux ?

- Comment ne pas sourire à quelqu'un à qui on vient de tout pardonner ?

- Pardonner ? Mais…

- Oui, je vous pardonne. Vous avez fait tout cela en pensant bien faire, parce que vous aviez trop souffert. Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir d'aimer votre fils et de vouloir le protéger ?

A quelques pas du bureau, Shaolan faisait les cent pas au beau milieu du couloir, ce qui faisait rire ces quatre amis et le mettait encore plus à cran. Il entendait des voix qui se haussaient, mais sans pouvoir déterminer desquelles il s'agissait… Et il commença vraiment à paniquer quand il entendit des sanglots s'élever.

- J'aurais jamais dû la laisser y aller ! Mon dieu ! Il faut que…

- Shao calme-toi !

Takashi le prit d'autorité par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir. Mais Shaolan tremblait, il tremblait d'angoisse pour celle qu'il aimait. Certes, il aimait sa mère, mais il avait surtout _peur_ de ce qu'elle était capable de dire et de faire quand elle était face aux gens. Il avait encore en tête les discussions froides qu'il avait eues avec elle, les punitions, les regards durs,… Rien de plus, mais c'était suffisant quand il était petit garçon pour qu'il n'ose plus rien faire contre les ordres de sa mère. Et en plus de cela, il ressentait un vide au fond de lui, un vide que ces regards froids avaient creusé en lui tout au long de ces années, un vide qui aurait dû être rempli par l'amour d'une mère.

Il entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir et il se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et il eut du mal à comprendre la vision à laquelle il avait droit. Sakura tenait le bras de sa mère, et elles souriaient toutes les deux.

- Je suis en train de rêver… murmura-t-il.

Jamais, jamais il n'avait vu sa mère sourire ! Ou peut-être une fois, et encore, sur une vieille photo… Alors là… c'était tout simplement un miracle. Il se pinça pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas, et réussit encore à se faire mal !

- Dis donc Shao, ça va devenir une habitude ? demanda Meiling avec un sourire.

- J'espère que non, répondit Sakura, c'est pas très sexy un homme avec des bleus, surtout quand on sait que c'est parce qu'il se pince lui-même…

- Je dois être en train de rêver ! C'est impossible ! dit-il enfin d'une voix intelligible.

- De quoi qui est impossible mon Shao ?

- Toi, ma mère, cette situation !

Sakura s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu rêves toujours ?

Et les autres protagonistes éclatèrent de rire devant la tête de Shaolan.


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Chapitre 14_**

Quelques minutes après le fou-rire général, auquel Shaolan eu du mal à participer, Yelan demanda à son fils de la suivre dans son bureau. Laissant ses amis dans l'entrée, il la suivit, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'assit devant elle, comme toutes les nombreuses fois où elle lui avait fait la morale ou qu'il s'était fait punir. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, le visage de sa mère semblait émotif et elle ne semblait pas prête à lui faire la morale.

- Je suis désolée Shaolan, dit-elle enfin, je n'ai pas été une bonne mère.

Il avait beau s'attendre à quelque chose d'hors du commun, mais certainement pas à ça !

- Je n'ai pas été la mère que j'aurais voulu être pour toi. Mon cœur souffre depuis toutes ces années et c'est toi qui en as subi les conséquences. Tes sœurs, j'en suis sûres, comprennent, elles l'ont vécut elles aussi, mais tu n'étais pas là, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Mais…

- S'il-te-plait Shaolan, j'aimerais te raconter quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te raconter et je ne sais pas si j'en aurais à nouveau le courage, alors laisse-moi tout te dire avant de m'interrompre.

Elle commença alors son récit, racontant à son fils les mêmes faits dont Eriol avait parlé la veille à ses amis. Shaolan buvait ses paroles. Et tandis que sa mère parlait, des larmes roulant sur ses joues à l'évocation de ses souvenirs si douloureux, il se surprit à sourire. L'histoire était triste, mais il y découvrait sa mère telle qu'elle était et ça le rendait heureux. Il voyait enfin des sentiments sur son visage, il sentait enfin son amour. Et devant toute sa peine, il l'aima encore plus.

- Je me suis cachée pendant des années derrière ce masque de froideur et de distance pour garder au mieux en moi tous cette douleur, pour ne pas qu'elle me submerge à nouveau. Mais sans que je m'en rende compte suffisamment tôt, ça a eu de tristes conséquences pour toi. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. J'ai même essayé de t'éloigner de Sakura quand j'ai su, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert à la mort de ton père. Mais c'était une erreur…

Elle essuya des larmes avec le mouchoir qu'elle avait pris la peine de prendre. Et elle regarda son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Sakura est une jeune femme merveilleuse. Elle a défendu son amour pour toi sans élever la voix, sans insultes, mais avec passion et détermination. Elle m'a fait penser à moi, à l'époque où j'ai rencontré ton père. Et cette façon de défendre avec fougue son amour pour toi m'a fait réalisé à quel point j'avais eu tord. L'amour ne se commande pas, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Pour la première fois depuis ta naissance, j'ai pleuré. Et malgré le fait que j'avais été désagréable au possible, Sakura est venue m'apporter son soutient. Elle est merveilleuse, elle a un cœur en or, de la répartie, de l'intelligence, et pour ne rien gâcher, elle est magnifique.

- Ca veut dire… ?

- Ca veut dire que je vous donne mon accord. Parce que vous le méritez tous les deux. Et j'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner…

Et pour la première fois de sa vie (il y a d'ailleurs un peu trop de premières fois pour Shaolan en une journée), il vit sa mère baisser les yeux. Il sourit. Et comme Sakura un peu plus tôt, il fit le tour du bureau et il alla enlacer sa mère.

- Comment pourrais-je encore t'en vouloir après une si belle déclaration ? Déjà quand je vous ai vue, Sakura et toi, sortir du bureau en souriant, je t'aurais déjà tout pardonné si je n'avais mis tant de temps à réaliser. Je t'aime maman !

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans le salon. Les jeunes discutaient de tout et de rien, et Yelan les regardait, avec sur le visage un air serein et un léger sourire devant certaines anecdotes. Une ambiance calme et chaleureuse régnait, telle qu'il n'y en avait plus eu dans cette maison depuis fort longtemps. Mais le calme est un concept qui peut vite changer... Une tempête surgit soudain, coupant la parole à Meiling qui racontait comment Shaolan était resté coincé dans un arbre lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Et cette tempête avait un nom… ou plutôt plusieurs : Sheifa, Falen, Futie et Feimei ! Les quatre sœurs de Shaolan venaient de débarquer et une chose était sûre, personne ne pouvait les manquer ! Et encore, pour l'instant, elles étaient encore dans le couloir…

- MAMAN ! On est là ! cria une des quatre.

- Pitié mam… murmura Shaolan.

- Je suis dans le salon ! s'écria Yelan.

- Non… je suis mort, s'apitoya Shaolan en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Pitié, cache-moi ! dit-il en se retournant vers Sakura qui était assise tout contre lui.

- Mais pourquoi qu'est-ce que…

C'est à cet instant que les trois sœurs débarquèrent dans la pièce. Elles étaient toutes très belles, belles chacune à leur manière, un mélange équilibré de la beauté de leurs parents. Mais elles avaient toutes la prestance de leur mère, même si elles étaient moins impressionnantes à cause de cet air enfantin qu'elles avaient en permanence sur le visage. Mais Sakura n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de les observer… En effet, d'un seul homme… ou plutôt d'une seule femme, elles se sont précipitées vers leur mère en criant et en pleurant, laissant les autres personnes de la pièce abasourdies. Il fallut quelques instant aux quatre nouvelles arrivantes pour se ravoir et pouvoir aller plusieurs mots _compréhensibles_ d'affilée.

- Maman, mon dieu ! dit Futie en pleurant.

- Que c'est bon de te revoir ! ajouta Sheifa.

- Tu as un si joli sourire maman ! Comme il nous a manqué ! murmura Feimei.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer ce changement si soudain ? demanda enfin Falen.

- C'est une jolie demoiselle du nom de Sakura, leur répondit simplement Yelan en regardant dans la direction de celle que son fils aimait.

D'un seul bloc, les quatre filles se retournèrent vers la jeune fille que leur mère venait de désigner et un sourire illumina leur visage.

- Sooooooo cute !

Et elles foncèrent toutes sur la pauvre Sakura qui se retrouva bientôt ensevelie sous les sœurs de Shaolan. Ce dernier réussit tant bien que mal à sauvé sa petite amie et il la serra dans ses bras en jetant un regard noir à ses sœurs pour ne plus qu'elles approchent.

- C'est ta petite amie Shao ?

- Elle est trop adorable !

- Je comprends pourquoi maman a retrouvé le sourire !

- Elle est tellement jolie !

- Et elle a un si beau sourire que je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait même faire fondre le pôle nord !

- Ben c'est à peu près le cas, vu qu'elle a fait fondre Shao !

- Plus bloc de glace que lui, tu meures !

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? demanda Shaolan qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Et quoi, tu ne nous présente même pas ?

- Comme si vous m'en aviez laissé le temps…

- Rabat-joie !

- Bon, Sakura, je te présente Falen, Feimei, Sheifa et Futie, mes quatre sœurs ! Les filles, je vous présente Sakura, la femme de ma vie !

- Enchantée ! dit Sakura en leur offrant son plus joli sourire.

- Sooooo cute ! s'écrièrent-elles toutes en même temps avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Puis elles lâchèrent enfin Sakura… pour s'attaquer à une autre proie : Tomoyo ! Et elles se rendirent bien vite compte qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules folles au monde. Et c'est donc cinq folles qui ennuyèrent Takashi et Meiling avant de repasser à Sakura qui était décidément un pôle d'attraction drôlement plus intéressant ! Sakura apprit alors que Feimei était mariée, qu'elle avait même une petite fille du nom d'Izumi, que Sheifa était fiancée et qu'elles ne vivaient plus aucune des deux dans la demeure des Li. Falen quand à elle travaillait dans la société familiale et y occupait un rôle important. Elle vivait depuis peu avec son petit ami mais elle n'envisageait pas encore le mariage. Et Futie, la plus jeune des quatre, faisait sa dernière année d'études et elle était toujours célibataire malgré tous les rendez-vous que ses sœurs lui avaient trouvés.

Soudain, le téléphone de Sakura sonna. Elle s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et sortit de la pièce pour décrocher.

- Allô ?

_- Sakura !_ s'écria une voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Toya ? Ca va ? Et ta jambe ?

_- Je vais super bien. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Où habite ce crétin !_

- Hein ?!

_- Où habite ce crétin de Shaolan ! _

- Mais… pourquoi veux-tu savoir… ?

_- Je sais que tu es partie en Chine ! Papa me l'a dit ! Je ne savais même pas que tu étais de nouveau avec ce crétin ! Attends que je le vois, ça va être sa fête !_

- Mais à quoi ça va te servir ? Je suis en Chine, pas au Japon !

_- Ben figure toi que moi aussi ! J'ai sauté dans le premier avion ! Alors donne-moi son adresse ou je te jure que je réussis à venir par mes propres moyens !_

Deux minutes plus tard, Sakura pénétrait à nouveau dans le salon, mais avec une mine déconfite.

- Saki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tomoyo.

- Toya…

- Quoi Toya ?

- Il est en Chine… il arrive… murmura-t-elle.

Et le visage de Shaolan se décomposa à son tour. Tomoyo résuma la situation en quelques mots, n'hésitant pas à raconter les détails de la rencontre entre le jeune homme et le frère de Sakura qui fut assez mouvementée…

- Et une fois que Shaolan a disparut dans la nature, il ne fallait plus prononcer son prénom devant Toya sinon vous risquiez de finir de ne pas sortir vivant de chez eux…

Et à force de descriptions cocasses (elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts), elle déclencha l'hilarité générale… qui ne fit qu'augmenter quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit… Shaolan et Sakura furent propulsés devant la porte avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf » et une des quatre sœurs ouvrit la porte. Deux secondes plus tard, Shaolan était plaqué contre le mur, ses sœurs riaient à en tomber par terre et Sakura tentait péniblement de calmer son frère qui criait haut et fort, traitait Shaolan de morveux et le menaçait des tortures plus horribles qu'il puisse imaginer. Ce fut Yelan qui ramena enfin le calme dans sa maison (qui n'avait, soit dit en passant, plus connu autant d'agitation depuis longtemps).

- Les filles, si une de vous allait porter secours à votre frère, ça m'arrangerait. J'aimerais encore pouvoir dire demain que j'ai un fils.

Ce fut Futie qui se décida à bouger vu que les autres riaient tellement qu'elles arrivaient à peine à tenir debout. Elle avança vers les deux hommes et posa sa main sur le bras de Toya qui maintenait toujours Shaolan contre le mur.

- Toya… dit-elle doucement.

Celui-ci, au son de la voix de la jeune fille, se retourna vivement et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Et le pauvre Shaolan resta suspendu encore quelques instants, le temps que sa sœur et le frère de sa petite amie aient fini de se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques mois plus tard...

Une troupe de jeunes gens ainsi que deux personnes plus âgées qu'eux étaient réunis dans le couloir d'un hôpital. La plupart étaient assis sur les chaises, mais deux jeunes hommes tournaient en rond, et l'un d'eux lançait à intervalles réguliers des regards noirs à l'autre. Et il finit enfin par prendre la parole…

- Pu**** ! T'étais obligé de mettre ma sœur enceinte ?! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle souffre comme ça !

- Je te signale qu'elle est autant en tord que moi !

- Mais vous étiez ensemble depuis à peine deux mois !

- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que…

- C'est bon les garçons, vous allez pas vous entretuer non plus ! On va faire quoi Futie et moi quand vous serez mort ?

Ils se retournèrent pour voir la personne à qui appartenait cette voix douce. Shaolan sourit en voyant sa bien aimée, sa femme, assise à côté de sa meilleure amie, une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondit. Et Toya soupira…

- T'es vraiment exaspérante, p'tit monstre, surtout quand tu as raison…

- Bon, tu arrêtes de te plaindre ? Réjouis-toi plutôt, tu vas bientôt être papa ! Et je vais être tata ! C'est super, non ?

- ON VA ETRE TATA !!! s'écrièrent en chœur les trois autres sœurs Li et Sakura en riant.

- Et toi Sakura, c'est pour quand déjà ? demanda Yelan.

Elle était assise aux côtés de Fujitaka. Ils s'étaient rencontrés assez vite après l'irruption de toute la bande en Chine, lors d'un souper au restaurant que Shaolan et Sakura avaient organisé. Ils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié et ils se comprenaient particulièrement bien étant donné la similitude de leur situation.

- Pour dans cinq mois, donc vous avez encore le temps avant de revenir ici ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- D'ailleurs tu ne nous as toujours pas dit le sexe du bébé ! s'écria Meiling, outrée.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne veut pas savoir !

- C'est même pas drôle… Mais vous allez l'appeler comment alors ?

- Si c'est une fille, on l'appellera Nadeshico et si c'est un garçon, on l'appellera Liam.

Un sourire ému passa sur le visage de Fujitaka et de Yelan. Leurs enfants faisaient honneur à ceux qui n'étaient plus de ce monde en ce jour en voulant appeler leur enfant à naître comme eux.

- Monsieur Kinomoto ?

- Oui ? dit Toya qui n'avait pas entendu le médecin arriver.

- Vous pouvez venir.

Il entra seul dans la pièce, les autres préférant lui laisser quelques minutes en tête à tête avec sa femme et son enfant. Quand enfin ils entrèrent, ils furent émus de voir la jolie petite famille.

- Je vous présente Megumi, dit Futie qui tenait l'enfant serré contre son cœur. Ma chérie, je te présente ta famille !

Il y eut des effusions, des rires, de la tendresse, des protestations (Sheifa et Falen râlaient parce que leur jeune sœur était maman avant elles… en rigolant bien sûr). Devant ce beau tableau, Shaolan se glissa derrière sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura dans son oreille.

- Je suis heureux… Tu es la femme de ma vie Sakura Kinomoto-Li ! Et je me réjouis que ce petit bout de chou naisse ! dit-il glissant ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme. Je t'aime ma Saki !

- Je t'aime aussi Shao !

**FIN **


End file.
